Dead air- tony leaving
by fan44
Summary: What if tony took zivas words seriously and is going to leave ncis. all that is stopping him is his 4 years old son and mother of said son. will the team will be able to convince him that they actually care for him? and will Gibbs realize that there may be other people who will accept Tony as a son. crappy summery plz check chapter 1 for a deatailed summary. gibbs/tony father son.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so short summery I really think that the team doesn't realize how important tony is, and I'm kind of making dead air his last straw. Don't worry he is gonna stay in the team but ohh they are so gonna realize that why it is said careful what you wish for.

Also in the 4th or 5th chapters I'm gonna play the crappy childhood card in a way that Tonys extreme reaction in this chapter and next chapter will be clear.

Now for quick summary what does this story will have is-

Tony has a son

Tony seriously thinking about leaving ncis

McGee realizing that tony is much more intelligent

And a extra father figure which will make Gibbs realize that tony is not a st. Bernard.

All I wish -1

The case was solved. He was in his car returning home. But he could still see Ziva and Gibbs playing catch may be he is jealous that Gibbs actually played with her or irritated that even zivas father and time enough to teach her baseball. And he had to learn by watching. He can't fix on what he is filling exactly. This whole day had been a eye opener. He knew things were bad after Gibbs supposed retirement but he had decided that all the crap they had put him through was just a reaction to Gibbs departure. But now he was not so sure. May be the time has come may be his stay at ncis was supposed to end now. They actually can't stand to here his voice.

If he was being truthful he should have left when rota was offered. But that time he wasn't sure but now there was nothing here to hold him back. For goodness sake this people were tired of hearing his voice. If that didn't say get lost then what does?

Without realizing he had reached his apartment. He suddenly remembered the same situation 4 years ago. 'The Ziva dinner episode' as he had named it. That day also his team has left him to wonder to leave or not to leave. That day also he had reached home without realizing when he got in the car. but that day he had turned the car around and visited a bar.

That day first time he hadn't payed any attention to the fairer sex and just drank his alcohol. He drank till he could not fill the pain in his hand was no more but the betrayal still stung. He had placed the glass down with a curse. This attracted the attention of the brunette sitting next to him. She too was travelling his road glass after glass. She had seen the abused glass sitting on the counter and said "you can't forget can you?"

He had just raised his questioning eye brow. And said "just like you"

She smirked and raised her glass and said "my family left me to die so I have a reason. What's yours?"

He also repeated her action and said "my family don't think I'm family"

Then one thing led to another and the next morning they woke up in her bed. She was looking like she had just killed someone. Her face was so child like that he had laughed his first laugh in 48 hours.

She became more frustrated with him and said "I normally don't do such things" he was going to say something funny but her eyes were so sad. So he did the decent thing and give his introduction. Which was followed by hers. Then he had mumbled something and left the place. They had exchanged numbers which he didn't save.

That one night stand somehow kept him in d.c.

He remembered all this thinking about going to some other bar but decided against it. He did like his voice after all. May be others were tired of hearing his voice but that was the only thing which kept him alive after he turned 12. So yes he did like his voice.

He shook his head trying to stop these thoughts when he reached his door opening the door he just made a straight line to the bed and without changing clothes he slept.

His whole night was plunged with nightmares where the door was opened By men having rifles, guns, and bombs. In each dream he died calling for help, begging that someone will help. But help never arrived and 2 times he saw his body dumped in gutter. He saw roaches eating his body and his father's voice telling him that he will end in gutter was present in each dream.

After seeing half of his body eaten in last dream he woke up. He searched for his clock and found it was just 5 in morning. But he knew that there was no sense in sleeping again. So with heavy lids he made his way in the kitchen. With a cup of steaming coffee in hand he recalled all his nightmares and he knew that time has come for the decision. The decision he had thought he will never have to make in ncis. But now every cell in his brain was screaming that the decision should have been made years ago. When he completed his 2 years. He never postponed that decision not in Philly not in Baltimore. But in d.c. he had kept on postponing. He was not sure why...actually he was sure why. The reason was simple. He really though that his team was his family and more than that he had placed one Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the place of his father figure, his mentor. For years he had told himself that the man also saw him as his son at least as his protégé.

But now he wasn't sure that his father figure wanted him to be there. One by one years travelled in front of his eyes words said without thinking

"You are irreplaceable"

"Forget it McGee he is alive''

"You'll do"

"I know one more narcissist"

"If you are going to die do it quietly"

And leaving the first he could not remember any good thing. He can remember countless head slaps some good and majority without reason. The 4 months on that ship. The frog operation. Gibbs's betrayal after that. The time he was left with Eli David. He was left to torture for goodness sake and no one even said a simple sorry for that.

The choice was simple there was nothing to choose he had to leave. And it wasn't like he didn't have job offers. His inbox was full from offers by various agencies in the alphabet soup.

But with all that still he wanted to stay. He sunk on the floor resting his head on the wall behind him. He could see the hugs from Abby, the few times Gibbs have given him smiles real smiles. But that was the problem these times were not worth all the crap he has to go through day by day. His decision was made he will leave. He will hand his resignation today to Vance.

While standing again he saw a pizza box and he remembered a different time.

The time when Gibbs stood behind him even when he had murder charges on his head. He could see the whole thing like it has happened 5 minutes ago. And that one event took the decision for him he will stay one more day. One more day, as last chance because he owed Gibbs that.

He promised himself on the way to the shower that just one day one day for Gibbs and he could feel the tension leaving his body. Because whatever will be the problem Gibbs will make it alright. And if he doesn't then tomorrow there will be no problem at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to anyone who is reading. A quick notice that English is not my first language and I know my grammar is really bad. So plz bare with me.  
This chapter is for soapcat3372 you were the first reviewer of the story. And your review literally made my day so thank you very much.(When I started this chapter there was only 1 review but now when I completed it there are several so thanks to everyone who reviewed)

0905 Ncis

He reached the bullpen in a sour mood. Ducky had just told him that he needed to rest his vocal chords some more which meant one more day of muteness. Contrary to everyone's belief he can keep quite after all he had kept quite a whole summer. After that summer he had to use his voice with care cause that time his chords were acting funny because of disuse. He could see the irony but at the moment it wasn't funny. That was his last summer with his father, who had told him that if he kept quite he will not be thrown on the streets. He believed that and kept quite but at the end he was thrown out like a piece of garbage. And to add salt on his wound his father said to him that 'if you wouldn't have acted like a mute I would at least have kept you around.' just before shutting the door on his face. After that day he made sure that he talked. Because once not talking had took his family.  
He shook those thoughts away and plastered a big fake smile on his face and entered with a 'good morning fellow crime fighters.'  
"Why are you so late Di'nozzo" Gibbs voice was like a growl of an angry bear. "Visiting Ducky boss"  
"And what did he say? Please tell me you have to keep quite at least one more day" ziva said with a really cheery voice. Ha and he really though that this people deserved one more chance?  
"Your wish is granted zivah" he said with a clipped tone.  
"What a day ahh there can't be anything better to start a day than this" McGee's voice filtered through his thoughts.  
No the chance was for Gibbs he knew that this two never cared for him.  
"At least you will do some work today. And my ears can have a rest from all that movie abuse."  
He knew that this was called humor in Gibbs dictionary but that didn't make it sting any less. May be he should really start on that resignation letter.  
"Should have told me boss. I could have stopped years ago."  
Words left his mouth without his knowledge. Thank god that they will think that he is talking about Gibbs comment and not about his stay at ncis.  
"Don't think you can Do'nozzo"  
Gibbs last blow came as he sat his chair. He just gave a bright smile at that. And started his desktop. For next 5 minutes he could feel everyone staring at him and then they all turned to their desks.  
They didn't have a case and first time Tony was glad for that. This meant he can complete all his paperwork for last case today and then decide about his resignation. With that though he opened files and started working. All files which he usually worked at night was in front of him now. Well today at least he can have a good nights sleep.

* * *

McGee

it was 1 hour now that Tony had started working. And no paperball no im had still traveled his way. Normally he would have been glad but now he was annoyed and by looks ziva also. Gibbs was as usual unreadable but he was starting to give I'm pissed aura.  
In truth Tim was bored. From the first day he had joined ncis this was the first time he had to do paperwork for a straight 1 hour normally there were paper balls, movie references, small debates and what not at every ten minutes. But today there was silence and he was annoyed even angry at that silence. Suddenly Gibbs stood up with a growl which kind of sounded as coffee and left.  
Good without Gibbs in bullpen Tony will surely start something. With that thought he glanced at ziva who gave him a knowing smirk and started typing, giving an impression that she is working. Without second thought Tim did same. And started waiting far the paper ball or a movie quote about silence. He waited for 5 minutes, 10 minutes and more. Suddenly he heard the ping of lift and was shocked to know that Gibbs had returned. He quickly glanced at Tony who looked like he haven't noticed Gibbs at all. Oh he never thought that Tony will take it so seriously. He and ziva had come up with that plan yesterday and with a great help from Abby they convinced Ducky to tell tony that he had to rest his voice one more day.  
And now looks like there prank is going to result in a really boring day. But that will be worth the look on Tony's face at the end when he will learn that it was a prank.  
With that cheerful thought Tim concentrated on his work.

* * *

Gibbs

Tony's silence had really worried Gibbs which resulted in his short visit to Ducky with an excuse of coffee. He really was worried that tony may have some serious damage to his chords. But ducky had told him about the prank and well surely one day without tony's chatter was a too good thing to pass.  
With that Gibbs sat on his desk seeing a satisfied smirk on McGee's face. He started his own work.

After 2 more hours he was annoyed oh he could see rest of the team also fidggetting except Tony who was working Without a single stop.  
Now he was annoyed at McGee he had unleashed the workaholic Tony which was a nightmare. Even he, 'second b is for bastard Gibbs' had managed that only once and that to with a really horrible case of a small girl. Tony solved that case in just 3 days but it had taken 2 weeks to get back the frat boy Tony. And he was bored, it was too much like before he went to Baltimore and found one smart ass detective to be his SFA. Everything was too quite. He decided at that moment that Tim is never playing a prank after this. NEVER.  
But they still had a whole day of this silence. Which was making him mad. But even he had to admit that it will be fun to watch Tonys reaction when he will get that Tim had pulled a prank on him.  
With that he started waiting for the day to end.

* * *

0100

'Lunch' Gibbs growled again. Tim and Ziva jumped out in an instant and started towards the lift but to their amazement Tony was still completing paper work. Their faces broke in a smirk as they saw Gibbs slowly crept behind Tony. Tim was sure that was going to jump at least 2 feet. And suddenly Tony talked, first time from morning one might add.

"I just have to finish this one file. You people can go on. And yea I heard when you said it the first time boss. No need to talk in my ear."  
"How did you know? " ziva sputtered. "What?" Tim asked he was not understanding anything here.  
"He knew I was standing behind him. He actually waited till I came this much from my desk to talk." Gibbs answered for Tim. "But how... you did not make a single sound and no one ever knows what you are going to do or from where you will creep up." Now this was McGee's time to sputter.  
"Even I can't do that with all my mossad training." ziva actually sounded pissed.  
"May be because I do know how to do my job? And now can you guy's take this discussion out I have work to do." Tonys answer was curt to the point and nothing like Tony. "Common McGee, ziver."Gibbs called from them halfway to the elevator. Tim was confused this was nothing like Tony. What he expected was some whining, some attention seeking and some dangerous pranks. He silently followed ziva to the elevator. When they were both inside Gibbs pressed the close button. And Tim had a sudden feeling that he would have been much more safe on the stairs.  
"You have no idea what you have done."  
Gibbs growled. "What do you mean Gibbs? We haven't done anything." Ziva answered for him.  
He was really greatful that he wasn't the only person in the lift with pissed Gibbs. "You have unleashed the workaholic DiNozzo. Last time it took him 2 weeks to get back to normal. I so hope your prank is worth this."  
Of course Gibbs knew Tim though. The guy may even know which planet has aliens. It was impossible to keep anything from him. But on second thought two weeks like this and he would definitely resigne. He glanced at Ziva to see that the same hesitation was marking her features.  
At the ground floor when the doors of the elevator opened everyone saw a solemn looking team Gibbs leaving the elevator. The absence of their SFA was noticable.

Bullpen No one was there except Anthony DiNozzo, when a shrill ring of a cell phone sounded. Which Tony answered with a sigh "DiNozzo."

* * *

Next chapter will have entry of my oc . And I'm sorry to say it is not as good as I would like, but it is required in the story. So I'm going to post chapter 3 and 4 together to mamake it bearable. So It may take a while 2 to 3 days at least. Sorry for it in advance.

Reviews are really appreciated thank you.

Hello everyone I know that my grammar is making reading this story difficult. And I'm sincerely thankful to those who pointed that cause without them I would have just kept writing in my horrible style.

But now I have a problem I tried to find a beta but I was overwhelmed by looking at the number of people available there. And I can't decided whom I should approach and how so help me out people. This is my 2nd story only so I'm quite new.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone thank you for your wonderful reviews. I took your advise seriously and searched for a beta. But I didn't find anyone. I have asked several people but no one has answered me still. I have used my whole weekend on beta search which resulted in no writing. So the next chapters will take more time. I have chapter 4 ready but 5th chapter is not even started so it will take more time. So I have decided that I will definitely try to find a beta but I will keep posting chapters if I couldn't find one. The reason is I have a history of never finishing anything which I start and I don't want to do that to this story. I'm really sorry for any problems caused by my grammar but if I have to stop for beta search then I'm sure I will end up with one more unfinished story. Which I don't want. So bear with me.

* * *

Same morning

1000

Social services office.

"It's not our problem miss Brown. We have seen that you are unable to provide suitable care for your child. That means you are not getting custody. You can go to court or ask the father of that child to take custody, these are your only options."  
The brunet sitting in front of the man visibly paled at his words.  
"What if I can raise money. Enough money to provide for him?"  
She asked, that was her last hope. She had tried explaining that she did provide everything for her son. But they were not understanding that she can take care of her child as a single mother with such a little money.  
"Then may be you can have his custody. But for that you have to prove you can take care of him. You'll get a month for proving that."  
"And he will live with me for that month won't he?" She asked her voice full of hope.  
"No. He will be in a shelter or group home till we deem you fit to take his care. Which will be decided after a full month of you proving your financial independence. "  
A month. It has been just a day away from her child and she was this desperate. A month Will literally kill her.  
"What if his father asks for custody? " she knew that was impossible but may be she can make someone else stand as his father. But apparently the social worker knew this trick. Cause he ansered with a sneer-  
"He will get custody if he is fit financially and otherwise; after a DNA test that is"  
"What?"  
" a DNA test to prove he really is the boys father of course"  
Now there was no hope. She had to wait a whole month for getting her child back that also with a additional herdal of getting all the money and new space.  
"Why don't you ask one of your family member to take custody? " asked the social worker.  
"I don't have anyone." She snapped at him. Which really proved a bad decision, cause then he told her there is nothing more he can do. And started working on some files. She got the silent 'get lost'. She slowly made her way out of the office and on the street. She never realised wher she was going only thing registering in her mind was she was going to loose her child. Her hope, her life just because she broke her law, she trusted someone. Tears started flowing through her eyes.  
Coming back to reality she brushed them away and took a quick look at her surroundings. She was standing in front of a church. A church she had never seen before today but a church non the less.  
She entered inside letting her tears flow, as she was at the only place where she can find help. She needed a miracle and who else was there to offer than God himself. She sat in a corner and prayed, prayed for a way out, a way to keep her child.  
Suddenly she could see what her life will be if she lost Brandon. Life like it was before she became a mother.

Her name was Emily Brown, she was 30 years old, a child of a single mother just like her Brandon. Her father was her mother's boyfriend, but when the news of her arrival came he left her mother. Her mother was a brave woman and the most loving person she had ever mate. Her mother decided to keep her, to keep the child who may destroy her life and had destroyed her relationship with her boyfriend. She and her mother had the best relationship. She was brought up like a princess but all changed when she was 17. Her mother was in a car accident. Which took her life. Then Emily was shipped from one relative to other. Her father said he can't provide for her because he had his own family. Like she wasn't his child. Then for that year she stayed with her mother's cousin. She did all housework, took a job as a part time waitress, all money from which was used for the house. She thought she found a home, a family. She was studying psychology at that time. Then she turned 18 and on the night of her birthday her aunt asked her to move out. That day she realized that, state was paying her aunt to keep her. And that money stopped the day she turned 18. So that was the day she had to move out. All of a sudden she was on the road without a single penny. She was scared out of her witts and then she did the only thing a scared teenager does in hopeless situations she called her dad.  
He answered and she sobbed telling her whole story to him. He told her to wait till tomorrow and see what happens. With that the call ended. But luck was on her side as her neighbor Mrs. Jane Smith asked her to stay with her for the night. Mrs. Smith was a 65 years old who loved her house way much. As much as she always talked about dying their. Her dad never called again and nor did she. She stayed with Mrs. Smith for 9 months. In those 9 months she heard all sorts of stories about Mr. Smith. For her Mr and Mrs. Smith or Jane and Brandon as she started calling them, had a fairytale marriage he actually loved Jane enough to cook for her every weekend and used to sent her roses without reason. He died when Jane was 60 which really took the light out of Jane's eyes. That was What a fairy tale marriage was for her. In those 9 months Mrs. Smith became a mother figure for her. But she knew she couldn't stay there forever. She was saving some money for renting a place. So that she could move out.

But all changed when she mate John. He was the typical jock. They fell in love and she moved in with him. Her studies were affected in all this, but she never cared about that. She wanted that fairytale love and her career was not that important in front of it. For some reason Jane took a instant dislike to John but Emily never listned to Jane.  
One day John declared that he wanted to move to D. his music career. She left her college education and moved to D.C with him. That day she fought first time with Jane. Who kept telling her that, "John is just using you child" she didn't listen and left.  
When they arrived in D. took a waitresses job and started paying bills where all John did was trying to establishing himself as a vocalist. They were together for 5 years. In those for years Emily payed every bill and did everything she could for John. And then when she was 25 john cathed a big break. He started making money first 2-3 months were the really good. But then trouble entered in their relationship. John started calling her 'mother hen' telling her that she was too conservative. Telling her that he needed some space. She was the same way when they mate and at that time he never had any problem. She tried to make it through, cause for her John was her life. Then one day she caught John cheating on her that too with her best friend. She found out that John was cheating on her for last 2 years. That night John broke up with her. Telling her that he never loved her. She left their house that same day.

She was alone and on road without any money for the 3rd time in her life. Every penny she had was used for John's career. She travelled to her aunt's town again. Feeling sure, that Jane will help her out. But when she reached, the door was opened by Jane's sister. Jane was in hospital. She rushed to Jane's hospital and never left her bedside for the next two months. Jane was sad hearing her story and tried to console her. But Jane's health kept detoreating and it was clear that her days was numbered. On the day of her death, Jane asked for Emily. That day Jane handed her 5000 dollars. Jane told her that was all she had left and to use it wisely. Emily tried to refuse the money, but Jane didn't listen. After that jane became serious and asked her to promise her something. Emily said "anything, anything you ask". Jane smiled at that and said "your heart is pure child, but you trust to easily. I want you to promise me that you will be careful. And will try to protect your heart." Emily promised her that she will be careful.  
After that they both talked a while. Most of which revolved around Jane's husband, 'Brandon'. Emily couldn't help but wonder that when will she find someone like that. Jane read her thought and told her that one day she would find her soul mate, one who will treasure her. That night Jane died.  
After the funeral Emily returned to D.C. She found a new job for herself and rented an apartment. She never touched the 5000 dollars given to her by Jane. Jane's death combined with the betrayal of the love of her life caused a great deal of trouble in her life. She slowly fell in a depression, she knew the signs but ignored them. She thought that time will heal everything.  
Months crept by and Emily's 26th birthday came. She was still sad about jane and angry about john. So she didn't celebrate her birthday. That day when she was returning from her job, while crossing road, a drunk driver broke a signal and nearly killed her. A bystander pulled her out of the way.  
It took her 5 minutes to realize what had happened. But when she realized a boiling anger took control of her mind. She snapped at her saviour and walked away leaving him dumbfounded. She was angry at him for saving her. She could have died and all this pain would have stopped. It took her some time to realizing her thoughts. She understood taht her depression had reached a whole new level. She shouldn't have ignored the signs. She was scared, she knew she needed help. She was not going to end her life because a sob broke her heart. She knew that she had to ask for help. She mentally started listing people from whom she could expect help. Her aunt-like she would care John- he was the reason of this mess.  
Her best friend-well technically she was her enemy now and you don't ask enemies for help.  
only other person in her list was Jane, who was dead. So her help was out of question.

Waw her whole list turned out as a big joke.  
She couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. And suddenly she remembered that her dad can help. After all she was his blood, he would obviously help when her life is at risk.  
She dialed her dad's number and waited. The call was answered and her damn broke she started sobbing "Dad I'm Emily. I ...I need help dad ..dad please help."  
"How dare you call here" a woman's voice answered. It was her step mother.  
"I don't care if you are dying don't you ever call at my home. He is not your father; he is my husband."  
With that the call ended. She was numb. She sat on a park bench for half an hour, befor realizing that it wasn't her father who said those things. With that thought hope made it's way in her heart. She called again and this time waited for her dad's voice.  
"Hello"  
"Da..." she was interrupted in a moment by "She told you not to call here didn't she? Why the hell are you calling again.?"  
"Dad.. I'm ... I need help dad plzz dad just help me. Im your daghter dad please"  
"You are nothing to me. I never wanted you and I told your mother to abort. But she wanted a child. Now it is her problem. I don't care that she is dead. I never asked for a child. You may have my blood in your body; but that does not make you my responsibility. "  
"But dad.. I'll die if you don't help." She was shocked with her fathers words but sure he will not let her die. Every parent cares for his child after all.  
"I don't care. Go die. You are not my family so never call here again." With that the call ended. She was numb she just couldn't understand how her father; her only living family could left her to die alone.  
She stood up and started walking; she just walked without thinking of any destination. When reality knocked on her senses again she was in a bar.  
Well good for her. She took a sit and started drinking. She never paid any attention to anyone who tried to bye her a drink. After some time people stopped disturbing her. Then suddenly someone sat beside her. She never paid any attention to him. Her full focus was on her drinks.  
Untill her neighbor slammed his glass on the counter. That was the first time she noticed him. He was a blonde and he too was travelling her road, glass by glass.  
Without thinking she said-  
"you can't forget can you?"  
He raised a questioning eye brow for some time it looked like he was not going to answer and then he suddenly said "just like you"  
She had to smile at that. She then raised her glass and said "my family left me to die so I have a reason. What's yours?"  
He to repeated her action and said "my family don't think I'm family"  
After that what happened was foggy.  
All she could remember next day was feeling sorry for him and also a feeling that he to was travelling in the same boat. They talked some. Which she could not remember for her life. After that night all she remembered about their conversation was a cryptic 'Ziva dinner episode'.  
Then one thing led to another and the next morning they woke up in her bed. She was sober then and felt like a really pathetic person. She had chosen the most easy and useless way to solve this mess. She knew drinking was obviously going to increase her problems. Well like having one night stands will do wonder for you self esteem. He must have noticed her face and found something funny in her misery. Cause he laughed loudly and that to for a whole minute. That made her angry and annoyed so she said the most cliche line of all "I normally don't do such things."  
He stared at her for a moment and she was sure that the jerk was going to say something which will make her slap him across the face.  
But all he said was

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo."

* * *

Tadan tada

Hehehe

I know I said I'll post chapter 3 and 4 together but I have to proofread chapter 4 so I'll post it as soon as possible. It will be up tomorrow sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone here is chapter 4 Just a quick thanks for all reviews. And someone has sent a review telling me that it's a Tiva story. Well whoever you are check the pairing plz. Its a Tony and oc story as it is stated in summary. So everyone else plz tell me what you think about this.

* * *

She stared at him for a moment and then said "Emily Brown" they exchanged numbers and he left.  
Emily was so wrapped up in feeling guilty for this episode that, for the next 5 days she completely forgot about her dad and everything else. And suddenly one morning she felt the depression again. With that came the realization that she was a orphan now. There was no one else who could help. She decided that she will wait for half month before seeking professional help. It was going to be really difficult with her financial situation. So she ran to the only option she had. She ran to a church and prayed to God for help. For a reason to live for. She kept praying for next 10 days. Each day growing more certain that no one was going to answer her. On the 11th day she had a doctors appointment. That appointment changed her life upside down. She learned that day that she was pregnant. It was clear that her one night stand had created a problem. At first she was angry and then she felt like her prayers were answered. Now she had a reason to live. She decided to keep the child. She even decided on names that very day 'Jane' if its a girl and 'Brandon' if its a boy she told her doctor with a bright smile. He looked at her like she had lost her mind and tried to tell her that what a big responsibility it is. She smiled and said "I will make it doc don't worry."  
She decided to use Jane's money for her child. Then she thought about the father of said child and her joy turned into fear. She suddenly saw how similar the situation was to her own birth. And now its not even a established relationship; its just a one night stand. She pondered over her options and decided never to inform the father. She didn't want a drunkard as her child's father, so it wasn't a loss. But she made sure to note down his name and number. -  
She was working till the last day it was possible. Making quite a nest of money for the next years. The thoughts about her coming child had helped her to crush the depression without any real efforts. Well she did had pregnancy hormones to thank after all.

Her delivery was normal and their were no abnormalities except there was no one there, to hold her hand.  
When the nurse handed her, her baby boy, that was the most happy moment of her entire life. She watched a sleeping child. A child with blond hair like his father. She felt little sad that the child didn't inherited her hair. But the baby boy choose that exact moment to open his eyes and she felt like the most fortunate mother in the entire world. Peering at her were the brightest green eyes. In that same moment she decided that she loved his eyes. They were the most innocent eyes with a smiling promise that her life will never be lonely ever again.  
- She named him 'Brandon'. One of the nurse told her that Brandon meant Prince in original Celtic culture. She could have never found a better name for him. He was her prince. She never gave any middle name to him which annoyed the social worker quite a lot but she didn't have any man in her life worthy of that honor. So he was named only Brandon. Brandon Brown son of Emily Brown that all it said on his birth certificate. Nothing was mentioned about his father.

Their first few months were pretty rough. As Emily had no help and no idea how to care for a new born. But they made it through.  
They had to change places from time to time. But they were able to have a sweet life. And then everything changed when they found their last place. Where she was still living. It was a small apartment in a seedy area, but that was the best she could afford at that moment. There she found that her neighbors were a young couple, Dave and Tina. The neighborhood was quite shady so at first she was weary of them. But they proved out quite helpful neighbors. She had a job as a day care lady. She made the deal in such a way that Brandon was also in the same day care center. So there was no problem of baby sitting him. Still Tina offered her babysitting if she had any date or any other appointment. Steadily she started letting Brandon stay with Tina whenever it wasn't possible for her to take care of him.  
She even started an extra job as a waitress making some extra money. She usually took night shifts of 7 to 11 as Tina would be available to watch Brandon at that time.  
After nearly 4 years of never trusting anyone than her child, having some friends was a good change. She remembered Jane's warning abot being too trusting on a time or two. But ignored it feeling that it was just a trust issue due to her past experiences. Everything was looking good for the first few months. Then one day, when she returned home from waitressing and went to Tina's to collect Brandon all hell broke loose. She found that, cops had arrested Tina and Dave for selling drugs. And as Brandon was there, social services had taken him in custody.  
That was two days ago. Yesterday the whole day she was trying for just a glimpse of her child. Simultaneously trying to convince the social worker that it was just a misunderstanding. But her poor financial situation was making everything difficult. Odds of her getting back custody was very slim. Today's meeting had proved that in no uncertain terms. So now her only option was the man who didn't even know that he had a son. She wanted to laugh. But now was not the time for that. She had entered in this church asking for one more miracle. But it was looking like she had to make a first move. With determination she left the church making her way towards her home. She will call one Anthony DiNozzo and make him help her. He would have to help; she will resort to any level to make sure of that. No ethical boundaries mattered when it's about her child.

0100 At last after a search of 1 hour she found what she was searching for. Number of one Anthony DiNozzo. She gathered all her courage and dialed.  
"DiNozzo" a rough voice answered rudely.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked not sure that the number given to her was correct.

"Yes and you are?" The voice was still rude and may be tired.  
"Well... you see you don't know me but we have met before. And I was thinking that um... "  
"Look normally I would be flattered that some lovely lady had taken the pain of calling me, but today I'm not in mood." She could literally see him rolling his eyes, ready to end the call.  
"The ziva Dinner episode" she had no idea why she said that, may be because that was the only thing she remembered about him. But for whatever reason it worked. "What? What did you say? Who are you?"  
"We met in a bar 4 years ago. You said something like that. And I just want to talk to you."  
"Are you a brunet?" What kind of question was that. What kind of psycho is he?  
"What?" She answered.

"Just answer me." His voice had a edge now.

"Yes I'm."she answered.

"Good cause I remember meeting a brunette that day. So what do you want to talk about look I really don't have any time for a one night stand again." Came his reply. The guy sure talked to the point.  
"Look all I need is just half hour of your day. Please meet me today. It really is important, please, please just meet me today." She was sure that he was going to say no. Her life was depending on his answer she couldn't help but beg.

* * *

NCIS Tony's pov

She was literally begging. What was about this girl? Why did she always came in picture when he was going to leave NCIS? Well last time she made sure that he stayed. May be this time also she can provide a reason? But did he want to stay? Of course he did. This is his family after all. Well one stupid prank shouldn't end his family, should it?  
"I'm ready. Where do you want to meet? " Well a push to stay with his family, that was what he needed. He was sure.  
"Wherever you want." what is the problem with this girl. Why the hell she is acting like her life depends on this meeting?

Not my problem, and I have got a mountain of my own, Tony thought.

"Well..., there is a coffee shop near the bar where we met. Let's meet there today at 7 pm. Okay? "  
"Yes. Thank you very much. You have no idea what a great favor you are doing me. I'll wait for you there. Thanks again."  
With that the call ended. Well this chick had some serious problem. But last time she somehow made him stay. May be she can work her magic again. This team was his family. Only family who cared or at least pretended to care. He would take any option to stay here. Anything, a small glitter of hope to hang on. With that thought he made his way to lunch.

* * *

So here is chapter 4. Chapter 5 will mostly take a week.(I have some small tests in college.)  
Plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

capter 5

Hello guys sorry for the late. But I was just told that j have to wear spects but I don't want to. As my no. Is very small they told me to give up on computer and cel phone for some time. So the updates will be slower.

Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

NCIS.

After lunch when he returned with Ziva, McGee wasn't surprised to find that Gibbs was already at his desk. But finding Tony at his desk was a shock. Which was replaced by disappoint when no "hey Mclate" or any other McSomthing traveled his way. He made his way towards his desk and then quickly glanced at Ziva who also looked disappointed by Tony's lack of reaction to their arrival. Shaking his head McGee started working on his report knowing that Ziva would also be doing the same in next 2 minutes.

* * *

Gibbs sighed in frustration. He wasn't surprised to find Tony on his desk when he had arrived. It was clear that his sfa had not bothered with going to lunch. But what surprised him was the lack of reaction on his arrival. So when 10 minutes after him, Ziva and McGee had made their way in the bullpen, he was sure that no greetings will be offered by his sfa. He was sure that he had asked his second in command to be quite at least million times. And he was also sure that McGee had also said the same at least billion times. Well it was pretty clear that after today no one from his team will complain about Tony's talking at least not for the next month. This day will serve as a good reminder that what happens when DiNozzo is silent. With that thought he resumed working, still a little angry on the silent bullpen and the small voice telling him that he is never going to say "shut up" to Tony again.

* * *

Ziva sighed and glanced at Tony. They had came back from lunch an hour ago and still Tony had not uttered a single word. The bullpen was showing a shocking similarity to a burial ground. At the start of the day she and Tim had made an effort to talk normally but it was clear that none of them had any special gift in making small talks. She wasn't sure that McGee had anticipated such a strong reaction from Tony when he had planned this prank.

She thought for moment and decided to make one more effort.

"I knew that you love hearing yourself Tony. But I never thought that you would care this much for your voice or that you have this much self restraint. Should be hell for you, being silent for so long?"

She saw Gibbs twitching a sure indication that he was listening. McGee on the other hand openly stopped doing his work and turned towards Tony. Ready, for hearing some kind of long whining from Tony.

Tony was going through his mental list at what should he take with him, where to move, which job to accept. At the moment he was inclined towards homeland. Director Morrow was there and had offered him a standing offer just like Fornell. He still had hope that his meeting with the brunette will fix the matter but a guy can always have a plan B.

Suddenly his train of thoughts was disturbed by Ziva's cold voice.

He took a moment before answering in his own cold voice.

"Thought you wanted me to keep quiet Ziva" and started on his work again.

* * *

Now Ziva was worried. She had a suspicion that the stunt they pulled yesterday was not quiet forgiven. Maybe this prank was a bad idea? But it was Tony. She had tried to kill him and he had forgiven her easily. So a single prank was nothing to be worried for.

* * *

Well that was odd thought McGee. Maybe Tony is taking this prank seriously? He shook that thought away in a second. This was Tony the guy did not have 'serious' in his dictionary. And after all what difference does a single prank can make?

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure what Dinizzo was doing. For a moment he was worried that this prank was crossing a line. Then it occurred to him that maybe his sfa was just yanking McGee's chains. Acting like he was actually going to work that much seriously.

With that thought he stopped worrying about the prank. After all it was Tony; the guy had bounced back from the plague. No prank can do more damage than that.

With those thoughts each member of team Gibbs resumed their own work. No one thought that maybe Tony did have some limit to his patient and forgiving nature. That their loyal St. Bernard was in reality not a dog but a human with feelings

It was an hour after that when a frustrated agent Ross (sfa of one of other teams) stopped at Tony's desk. Gibbs was gone on one of his coffe run and Ziva and Tim were bored out of their mind. So now all the attention was on the guest agent, who was blissfully unaware of it.  
"We all know you are superman Tony but why do you have to prove it every time?"  
Frustration was evident on agent Ross's face. Oh surely Tony must have done something idiotic thought Ziva cheerfully. "What did I do?" Tony answered with a voice full of amusement. "What did you do? Oh lets start shall we? I haven't completed my paperwork for the last case. Let alone the other paperwork for bullets, cars and everything. On top of it the paperwork monsters are threatening me that they will stop giving bullets to my team. And you know what happened when I tried to tell them that no one can complete that much paperwork in such a small time, do you know what they said ?"  
Now Tony was looking sheepish. At starting Tim was sure that the agent was angry at Tony but now it was evident that whatever was going on it wasn't anger.  
"They said that agent DiNozzo is finished his work for last case and the work for next two days. What the hell, tony" Ross said like a small child. "Well I can help you with yours? That will be okay won't it?" Tony asked helpfully. "Oh sure. But you had helped me at last Christmas then last thanksgiving and I think 4 cases in between. I really don't want any more favors Tony." Ross said in defeated tone.  
"Then what can I do? You know it's not my fault that I'm so good in paperwork and well...in everything else" Tony answered with his usual 1000 watts smile.  
Agent Ross smiled at that "yeah yeah we all know you are good but please Mr. Superman take some pity on us. I haven't finished my last case and you are ready with paperwork for next two days."  
Tony smiled at that, "well now that you are calling me superman I have to help you, don't I? So what do you want my damsel in distress? "  
"You called me what?" Now Ross was pink in face and Tony was smirking widely. "Ya okay. Just stop your paperwork spree would ya? You are two days ahead so you can do the rest later and we other poor humans can do ours in peace without the constant reminders of how far ahead you are."  
" ya okay. " Tony answered with a smile. Which seemed to lighten the mood of the other agent. He started to leave and then stopped, " you know Tony it's a good thing that you are not someone who likes to show other people down. Cause if you were we would be damned." With that offhand complement and a grateful smile towards Tony the agent was gone.  
"What was that all about?" asked Ziva, noticing that Tony was in a talkative mood. McGee also raised a questioning eyebrow towards Tony. Sure that, now Tony will start about how good an agent he is and that's why he is called very special agent DiNozzo. After all Tony never does any thing worth this much praise. So that now someone has praised him he will go on and on about it.  
Tony saw the look of distrust on his team's face. A look that was clearly saying you did not earn that much praise. But he had to answer Zivas question so he answered, "Nothing."  
"What do you mean by nothing? He actually complemented you on your job so he must have been in some terrible accident. Why else someone Will say you are good at paperwork. Yes?" Ziva tried again.  
Now Tony was at the end of his rope. "If you are so sure of that then why ask me?"  
With that he again turned towards his computer. Leaving Ziva and McGee full of questions.  
He, himself found it hard to believe that praise. It was a normal thing for Ross (and some other sfas also) to say things like that. Saying that he was really good at what he did. But with 10 years of working with Gibbs a man can never accept complements easily. Especially when you are Tony DiNozzo then the best you can get is "you would do."  
Tony tried to get reed of those thoughts. Well he has to talk to Gibbs about yesterday, about his staying or leaving. So lets find Gibbs. It would be good if he can find Gibbs somewhere alone. He thought for a moment and realized that Gibbs will be in Abby's lab.  
So he left the bullpen and made his way to Abby's lab. When he entered inside he was proved right. Gibbs was there with their favorite lab rat. "Hey Abbs, can I enter or you two are deciding on something big like a new tattoo for you?" He asked entering with a smile on his face. He wasn't angry with Abby. Sure their friendship was strained for past few months but it was impossible to be angry at her. She was like a little sister annoying and lovable. Gibbs analysed his sfa. He was glad to see him smiling again. He was getting worried about this prank and he was down here with Abby to discuss just that. Looks like Abby was not included in that big circle of silence, Tony was at least talking to her. His thoughts were stopped by Abby's reply,  
"Well Gibbs was telling me that how silent the bullpen is and how good it feels. I thought that I can also have some silence but looks like I'm the only one with whom you are going to talk. Ha what a bad luck."  
Tony was shocked, he thought that they were all disturbed with the silence in bullpen. Looks like he was wrong. But Abby is smiling so may be she is joking. 'Yes she is joking just like Tim and Ziva ' a small sarcastic voice said in his head. And suddenly he was angry.  
Gibbs could see the change in Tony's mood. He could feel that Abby's joke had cut deep and he was annoyed at that. He had his quota of silence, he wanted some voice and looks like Abby had shot down their last chance. "Don't worry Abby, you don't have to bear that cross. I was just searching for Gibbs. Give me a moment with him and you can have all the silence in the world."  
"Why are you so rude Tony? I'm not going anywhere and nor is Gibbs its my lab." Abby pouted. Not accosted with Tony talking to her in that tone.  
Gibbs was sure that Tony would leave now and whatever chance he had to make this right will be gone. So he felt relief washing over him with Tony's next words.  
"Well then, can I come to your place tonight boss? That will not be a problem will it? "  
Gibbs was glad that DiNozzo was ready to talk. So they can sort out whatever it was going on in Tony's mind. But he was not going to show that on his face so he answered, "Well that never stopped you before DiNozzo? Don't think it will stop you today"

Tony was not sure about this answer. He know that this is Gibbs humor, but may be Gibbs was seriously saying that he was a problem? So he chose a easy way out. Leave the lab and think about it later. "Okay boss" with that he left the lab. Lost in deciphering Gibbs answer. He never saw Jimmy coming towards him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jimmy's loud "Tony stop." When he spotted Jimmy, he smiled at him. Relieved to find his friend. Jimmy wasn't there with Duck this morning. This was the first time they met today. "Hey Jimmy" Tony answered.  
"How is your throat is it hurting? Did you take any medicine? " Jimmy fired his question. "Duck checked me today. He said I have to rest my voice today but nothing serious. Cool down Jimmy. "  
"You are coming with me I want to check you myself. Don't even try refusing agent DiNozzo. I'm not listening to you come with me now." Palmer said in a strict voice reminding Tony of Gibbs. "Okay okay I'm coming. Lead the way germlin."  
Tony followed Jimmy without any second thought and let him do his things. Opening his mouth wide for the prodding and checking. When Jimmy was busy with the check up Tony wondered about their friendship. Jimmy was his next of kin after Gibbs hiatus. A task he asked for. After that Jimmy became his close friend, helping him through some tough times. So it wasn't the first time that Jimmy was fussing over him, about taking care of himself. Tony sighed thinking that how hard it will be to tell Jimmy that he is going to leave this job.  
His thoughts were disturbed by Jimmy who looked thoroughly confused.,  
"Well Tony I don't see any problem. There is no need for you to stop talking everything is good. May be I'm missing something why else would Dr. Mallard tell you to rest your voice? But I'm sure there is no problem with your throat"  
That's odd thought Tony why would Duck tell me to rest his voice when there is no need for it?  
That was the only thing in his mind as he made his way towards the bullpen. Unaware of the team gathered there to end their prank.

* * *

Next chapter will come as soon as I can manage. Plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. And sorry for the late update. I'm apologizing for all gramatical mistakes beforehand. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony was in the elevator wondering about Ducky's instructions. Unaware of the team gathered in the bullpen ready to end their prank.

* * *

In bullpen Ziva, McGee & Abby were waiting for Tony. Just ten minutes before, Gibbs had Stormed in the bullpen with a sheepish looking Abby with him. After entering he had ordered MacGee to 'Stop this prank now'. So now they were waiting for Tony. Ziva & MacGee had already submitted their reports and were ready to leave. All that was remaining was Tony.  
When Tony entered the bullpen, he was still thinking about Ducky's instructions. He had completely forgotten about the events of that day & the day before it. When he Saw the whole team standing in the bullpen, he greeted with a, ''Hey guys. Why are you all here? & does anybody knows where Ducky is? I just met Jimmy and he said that there is nothing wrong with my voice. So I just want to check again with Ducky''  
Damn thought McGee. Why the hell Palmer had to kill all fun. This was a perfect prank and now it was ruined just because an over enthusiastic nerd.  
"Oh I'm so going to kill Palmer" muttered Ziva beside Tim. By the look on Tony's face he too heard those muttered words.  
''Guys? What's going on? '' Tony asked, doubt entering his mind.  
His question was answered by Abby's pout and a "oh why do Jimmy had to spoil all the fun?" "What are you talking about Abbs?" Tony was wary of the answer now he had a small idea that this was not going to end well.  
Suddenly McGee decided to come clean.  
"Well Tony I finally got back to you." He said. "You should have seen the look on your face this morning when you thought that you have to keep quiet a whole day." Ziva joined him eagerly. "So this was a prank? And all of you knew? Ducky helped you in this?" Anger started boiling inside Tony.  
"Yes. We were tired of your constant chatter. So we thought we should enjoy a day of silence. And looks like Ducky also agreed with us." Tim said with his 'I'm better than you smile.  
So this was a prank. A joke just like yesterday was. And he was worried about Ducky. Worried that Mrs. Mallard was unwell. Thus affecting Ducky's work.

Ducky knew, he helped these people. He wasn't angry with Ziva. He knew that Ziva can do anything but Tim?. How could Tim be so cruel? When did things changed so much? This was McGoo, his probee. The guy he saw as his little brother. Thank god Abby wasn't with them. And then it dawned on him...  
"Did you know about this Abby?"  
"Yes Tony boy. Who else can convince Ducky?" Abby said pride evident in her voice.  
She knew. His best friend knew. Then Tony saw red. All he could feel was anger. A blind rage filled his mind. He was sure that he was going to explode then and there. But what came out of his mouth was cold and calculated. "I'm not an expert in this but I'm pretty sure that, there are other ways to tell someone to get lost."  
"Wh..what are you talking about Tony? " Abby asked confused at the sudden display of anger.  
"What I'm saying is, if you wanted me to leave there are better ways to say that. Well I know that I have shrugged some subtle hints; but even I'm not dumb enough to stay when someone tells me to leave. "  
"What are you talking about Tony? " asked a confused McGee. Not sure of how to handle an angry Tony. "What I'm saying is agent McGee, you could have told me to leave this team. A simple, 'Get lost Tony'; would have done your job."  
Tony was suddenly getting tired. All the things he wanted to say didn't matter anymore. He was remembering something else now. A similar situation, similar accusations. A similar complaint, 'you talk to much.' Don't go ther Tony; focus, that chapter is over. He tried to make his mind concentrate on something else. Then suddenly Gibbs voice shook him out of his dark thoughts. He knew it. He knew that Gibbs will always be on his side. Gibbs will not let things like this slide. "What are you talking DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was filled with anger.  
Why the anger? ...it can't be ; could it.  
"You knew about this? " Tony desperately wanted Gibbs to answer no. Gibbs couldn't be one of them. Gibbs was supposed to make things right today. But no answer came. 'I should have known better. He is Gibbs he always knows everything.' And with that thought all the anger inside Tony transformed into bitterness. "Guess you couldn't help for your Christmas gift." Tony spat.  
"What are you talking about DiNozzo? Have you finally lost your mind?" Gibbs was confused now. What the hell was DiNozzo's problem. Why does he have to create so much trouble over such a small prank?  
No one understood Tony's question except Abby. "I told you that in confidence Tony. You just can't tell Gibbs that I told you about it. He will never trust me again. Why do you have to be so cruel?"  
Tony couldn't believe that even right now Abby was worried about Gibbs trust. But not about the fact that he had just said he is leaving this team.  
"What are you two talking about Abby?" Gibbs asked Abby, pulling her in a one arm hug to stop her tears. "Don't you remember Gibbs? You wanted to gift me an attitude adjustment. Looks like you are not waiting till Christmas after all." "What...Abby? " Gibbs asked the now sobbing goth.  
" I'm sorry Gibbs I just...I thought. ..I'm so sorry please don't hate me Gibbs. " Abby sobbed in Gibbs arms.  
"Shhh Abby its not a big deal. Its ok don't cry Abby. It was just a joke. " Gibbs tried to console his favorite goth. Unaware that his words were further upsetting his sfa.

Tony was fed up of those words, ' just a joke'. He was pretty sure that a joke wasn't supposed to cut open your wounds. "Well it wasn't for me." Tony spat. Slightly jealous of the goth, sobbing in Gibbs arms.  
"What the hell is your problem DiNozzo? Why are you over reacting so much? It was just a joke. And the prank McGee pulled? Do you remember that you superglued his hands? And quite frankly we are fed up of your constant chatting and this attention seeking behavior. Grow up DiNozzo. It was just a prank."  
Gibbs harsh words had the effect he wanted. Tony's anger deflected. Suddenly doubt took its place. 'What if he was over reacting? May be it was a simple joke and he was reading too much in it? Maybe he was just seeking attention? '  
"But Gibbs I was just .." Tony couldn't find words. But Gibbs saw the doubt and took it as a problem salved.

"Tony we are going for a drink." Jimmy Palmer's voice shocked everybody out of their heated argument. No one had noticed that Palmer had arrived just as the discussion had started. And now when they did notice every eye was focused on him. Tony's eyes filled with relief where as rest of the teams accusing. "Ya lets go for a drink Jimmy." Tony answered to his cavalry. Picking up his bag and cell.  
"You have to still submit your report DiNozzo. Or have you forgotten that you are paid to do your job and not for drinking?" Gibbs snarled at Tony. "My reports are on your desk." Tony answered curtly.  
"So can I leave now?"  
Gibbs only gave a jerk of his head at that. And again turned towards the crying Abby. Gibbs promptly forgot about his sfa, after all DiNozzo would never leave this team.

* * *

It was a very angry Jimmy Palmer who made his way out of the bullpen with his friend. He had watched the whole exchange and had seen doubt entering Tony's mind. He knew that this was the last straw. Tony had to leave this team now and he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

"But what if Gibbs was right? What if I'm over reacting? You know me I'm not the most stable person, and I do seek attention all the time."  
Jimmy couldn't believe Tony. They were having this conversation for the past 1 hour and Tony was still doubting himself.

At 5 pm both; Jimmy and Tony had made their way in the nearest bar. Now it was 6 pm both of them were on their 2nd beer. Tony had told Jimmy everything. Everything except Ziva and McGee's little radio stunt; fearing for their careers. True they didn't have his back; but he wasn't going to destroy their careers for that. After all they were his team.  
"Why can't you see it Tony? These people don't deserve you. You just told them you are leaving and still no one had asked you to stay. They are taking you for granted; actually they have always took you for granted. You should have left a long time ago. You should have accepted rota."  
"Hey are you trying to get reed of me Gremlin?" Tony asked with his famous DiNozzo smile.  
"Don't change the topic Tony. I know your tactics now. And don't even think like that. You are my best friend. I know its cliche but you are. Now talk."  
"Look all I'm saying is may be we are over reacting? I should give them one more chance? After all it was just a prank."

"Are you out of your mind DiNozzo? One more chance? You have given them at least thousand chances. Why can't you accept that they are the one with a problem; not you? And do you know about the saying 'the straw that broke the camel's back'? May be it was just a prank but it is your last straw. "  
Tony sighed at that. He had this discussion with Jimmy a million times. Each time it became more hard to justify his staying. And now he didn't have a single reason. Well he couldn't just tell Jimmy that he wanted to stay because NCIS was the first time he felt like a part of something. That this was the first city where he had lived for more than 2 years. That the people Jimmy was calling his team, were actually his family. That he saw one Leroy Jethro Gibbs as his father and he was still waiting for a sign that Gibbs saw him as his son.  
Those were all good reasons but not something to share. He sighed again and glanced at his watch. "Oh shit. How can I forget? " "What happened Tony? "  
"I was supposed to meat someone at 7 and its already 6.30 I have to run Jimmy."  
"Who do you have to meat?" Jimmy asked to Tony's back. Tony was already half way to the door.  
"To someone who will make me stay here with a reason that even you have to accept. "  
Tony joked while leaving. He didn't have a clue that his words were going to change in reality.

* * *

I know, I know you don't like Tony doubting himself but we all know that's how he always behave. He always forgives them. But don't worry he would not this time.  
I know that this story is going very slow and I'm really sorry for that. As per the original plan Tony's father figure should have entered the story but now he will enter in next 3 chapters I promise. Also I have one more oc character but I can't figure out a name for him so can anyone help me? I tried ghose name generating websites but they came up with Thomas Morgan, Eric Palmer and so on.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all there was a small confusion yesterday cause I updated chapter 5 thus making the total no. of chapters decrease to 6.( before chapter 5 was published as chap 5 and chap 6) I'm really sorry for that confusion. Also I'm unable to see reviews I can see that there are 88 reviews now but I can read only 79. Mostly that is because of the updated chapter. So hopefully I will be able to see them now.

So thank you for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Tony rushed inside the cafe where he was meeting that girl. What was her name again...damn he was late and he can't remember the girl's name who he was meeting. 'Ok it's not that big a deal Tony. You are just 10 minutes late no girl ever comes on time. Chill' Tony talked to himself. When he reached inside he was met with another problem how was he going to find this girl. And suddenly his cell rang.

* * *

Emily was waiting for DiNozzo to show up. 10 minutes have passed and she was starting to think that he will never show up. And at that moment a blonde man entered inside the café and started looking everywhere. She hoped that this was him. There was only one way to find out. She called Anthony DiNozzo's number. The blonde man fished out his own phone and answered it with a hello. Same time she heard 'hello' in her cell. "I'm seating 2 tables ahead of you" she supplied. The blonde man..Anthony DiNozzo turned around saw her on phone and waved. She just raised her hand and ended the call.

He started making his way towards her table. She took this time to study him. She wasn't surprised to find out that Brandon had took his hair color. What surprised her was, the eyes of this man. They were the same bright green like her son. No not same she corrected herself. Brandon's eyes were bright and full of hope. But these eyes were dull, like they have seen to much of this cruel world. She was brought out of her thoughts by a "nice to meet you again miss..."  
What kind of man forgets the name of his son's mother? She asked herself. 'One who don't know about his son' a small voice answered. "Emily. I'm Emily Brown. It's nice to meet you again Mr. DiNozzo. "

* * *

When Tony had seen the girl raising her hand he had started reading her. After all he was a cop in soul. He remembered the brown hair but now he was wondering how did he missed her eyes. She had chocolate color eyes. Her eyes were not full of fire like Ziva but they had warmth in them. She wasn't an exotic beauty; no she was complete opposite of that. she was the perfect girl next door. The girl everyone wants to settle down with. Whoa where did that thought came from. He shouldn't have drunk those bears. He cleared his thoughts and said, " nice to meet you again miss..." damn I don't remember her name now what. Tony thought seeing her face turning angry. Then suddenly her anger was gone and she replied, " Emily. I'm Emily Brown. It's nice to meet you again Mr. DiNozzo. "

"Please call me Tony. That's what frei...,everybody calls me." Tony said taking a seat in front of her. She just nodded at that. When it was clear that she was not going to say anything Tony cleared her throat and said,  
"Well..you wanted to talk about something. ."  
She eyed him for a moment, like she was judging his worth and then replied, "We can talk in two ways I can beat around the bush for an hour or get straight to the point which will you prefer?"  
Tony eyed her for a moment and said "well you hate me. For some unknown reason you don't want to be here but still you are, so lets come to the point."  
"Well you are late, you forgot my name and looks like you had a drink or two so forgive me if I'm not thrilled to meet you." Emily snapped.  
Ok looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed thought Tony. "Look I haven't had a great day today so let's round this off quickly. And for the record you asked me to come here so you can talk."  
Cool down Emily, this is more important than your ego. "Ok I'm sorry, lets start again. You want me to straight come to the point right?"  
Tony nodded at that.  
"You remember that we had a.. well a " Emily said turning bright red.  
"One night stand, nearly five years ago." Tony supplied amused at her reaction. Emily cast him a murderous glare; he wasn't making this easy. 'Well then let's get this over with' thought Emily. She searched into her bag and fished out a picture of Brandon. She gave that picture to Tony. He accepted the picture without even glancing at it and gave her a puzzled expression. Then glanced at the picture. "That's my son. He is 4 years old." Emily said, keeping an eye on Tony's reaction. Tony didn't understand why this woman was telling him about her child. But when he saw the picture he realized what she was trying to say.  
The child in that photo was just like him. With his eyes and his hair. If he didn't knew better he would have thought that this was hic childhood photo.

"So you are saying that...this ... you .." Tony could not find any words. His eyes were unable to leave the photo.  
"He is your son Mr. DiNozzo. I never contacted you but now I need your help."  
Those words brought Tony back to reality. He wasn't a fool he knew this trap. This woman just needed some money. Maybe this child wasn't even hers. That made him angry. "Ok so now you need some money. I know this trap ms. Brown. Many of my friends have fallen in it. You are not going to get any money from me." He said giving her the photo back.  
"How dare you... I have no interest in your money. You ..." Emily took a shuddering breathe. This wasn't going well. He was just like her father. Running from his responsibility. But she wouldn't let him. No. He would help her.  
"Look I just want my son back. Social services took him a day ago. I just want his custody back. You can have all your money. I will make sure that me or my son will never cross your path again. Just help me get him back." She begged.

Now Tony wasn't sure. He thought she would ask for some money and will try to blackmail him. But this was different. He remembered her voice on the phone in morning. She was begging like her life depended on his answer. He took a hard look at her;his gut was telling him that she was telling the truth. He again picked up the photo and stared at it. With each passing moment he was getting sure that this was his son.

"What do you mean by get him back?"

* * *

_"What do you mean by get him back?"_  
The man sitting in front of her asked when she was sure that he will stand up and leave. she was not sure that if he even wanted to help but she was ready to take chances.

She told him how social services had taken Brandon from Tina's home. And how they will keep him for 1 month and how he can help her in getting back Brandon's custody.

"So will you help me?" She asked not sure of his answer.

* * *

"So will you help me?" the woman sitting in front of her asked. how dare she? Tony was beyond angry at this woman.

How can someone be this much careless; how can you left your child with drug sellers? He was thinking that social services were not completely wrong. May be she was a bad mother? Then what? Would he have to care for this child alone? 'But you don't even know of this is your child.' A small voice said in his head. He shook his head and decided to think about this after reaching home. Inside of those four walls he can breakdown but not now. not in front of this woman.

"I want a dna test. I want some proof that this child is mine. We will do the test tomorrow morning and then we will talk. Is that clear? " Tony had no idea how his voice was so calm. He was confused, scared, angry and happy. But years of practice helped him in keeping his calm.

The woman sitting in front of him nodded. And said, "I will talk to the social worker for arranging the test. I will text you the details."  
Tony replied a curt ok and left.

* * *

What kind of man is he? He didn't even asked for his child's name. And looks like this news didn't even affect him in the least. Emily thought while making her way towards her home. Unaware that at that same moment Tony had entered in his house and had collapsed on the floor keeping his back pressed to the ready to process all the information.

* * *

Antony DiNozzo sat there thinking about all the changes his simple decision can bring. His mind was in turmoil, there was no way out of this mess. If this child was his, he will accept its responsibility; then whatever be the consequences. But if the child wasn't his then... he could feel a slight pang of loss even at that thought. He remembered the bright green eyes, blond hair; just like his boy was his blood, he had made or at least participated in making; of an human being. He wasn't sure how he can but he loved the boy. He was sure of that. With all his heart and his reckless nature he loved that child. A child which he never knew existed before today.

These thoughts were making him dizzy. He wasn't ready for fatherhood yet but at the same time he wanted it. Tony sighed and rubbed his head. He could remember his relation with his father. 'What if I turn out like him? Would my son will also end up hating me? What if I can't love him enough? ' these questions suddenly stopped his musings. All of his joy & confusion was now replaced by terror. Terror of what he know Will happen, given enough time. Even his team his pseudo family was tired of him, how would a child be able to love him then? May be there was some fault in him. No one had loved him enough to stay with him. Not even his parents & now his team. What if they were right? What if he was insufferable? Tears started making their way on Tony's face. Tears of loneliness, of years of abandonment, of fear of the future. All of them mixing and making him weak. Scaring him.

Without any conscious thought he searched for his cell, grabbing it and dialing speed dial 1 'Gibbs' . The only person who could help. Who will help. He heard the ringing and suddenly remembered what had happened at NCIS. Gibbs irritated voice telling him that he was an attention seeker, that he was a problem. Suddenly he didn't have enough guts to call Gibbs. Each bell which wasn't answered discouraged him more. He ended the call on 4th bell. He still clutched the cell in his hand, praying and hoping that Gibbs will call back. Maybe he had misunderstood Gibbs today. Maybe he never saw Tony as a problem. One call from Gibbs, that will all it take to fix things, to make this right. One call and he will spill his guts to boss. He waited for 10 minutes, but no-one called. Then it downed on him that, this was it. Gibbs really didn't care about him; not anymore. Nobody did. He was where he started years ago as a cop. Alone, with no family, no one to cry on his grave. After 8 years, 8 years of loyalty, sacrifices and hurt he was just a nobody. No one cared if he died in field; just because his back-up couldn't be summoned or if he killed himself here tonight. He could feel his thoughts turning dark, for years he was sure that he had found home. That his team, this city was his last stop and now everything was changing, everything he had ever known about himself was slipping away.  
He was desperate, desperate for some help, a single sign that someone, somewhere cares about him. That desperation made him do the thing he had never done in years. He dialed his 'father's' number, hoping that he would pick up. At least he would care enough to talk. To his astonishment the call was answered at second bell but before he could say anything, 'I'm busy junior' sounded from other end and the call ended.  
He stared at his cell and started laughing. His father had actually answered, where his idol, his mentor, his 'dad' hadn't even bothered to do that.  
Every hesitation he had vanished with that laughter. This proved that he was a failure in relations. No one wanted him on personal level. So be it. But he knew that he was a good agent, May be one of the best. That he had never doubted.

If they don't want him, then be it. He wasn't that desperate he wasn't an attention seeker. He will resign tomorrow. The first thing he will do, would be handing his resignation letter to Gibbs. And then he will fight for his son. He will make sure that his son will never be alone like him; that someone will always pick up his call. No-one will ever tell his son 'I'm busy' . He will make sure that his son will have everything he didn't, then whatever be the price for that.  
With those thoughts raging through his mind, Anthony DiNozzo sat in his blacked out apartment; whole night. Making plans for his future without NCIS.

* * *

7.30 pm Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting for DiNozzo to show up. He had bears, the stakes were ready to make and he even had extra bourbon ready. It wasn't like DiNozzo to be late. He knew something was wrong today. It was evident even before the big fiasco in the bullpen. Tony looked tired today; just like he looked in Baltimore that day. Gibbs waited for an hour but DiNozzo never showed up.  
Gibbs was angry now; this was the first time DiNozzo had cancelled. Their meats were never cancelled except for 2 times both of which were cancelled by Gibbs.  
Seething in anger, Gibbs started working on his boat. After some time he heard ringing of his cell. Cursing whoever it was on the other side, Gibbs started searching for his cell. Then the ringing stopped suddenly. Gibbs was sure that it was just 3rd or 4th bell. When he found his cell, he wasn't surprised to find that the caller was DiNozzo. He was sure that the call was made for apologizing. After all Tony must have understood that he was out of line today. "Well of DiNozzo is not going to call back then its his problem." Muttered Gibbs. Not bothering to call back. Sure that Tony will call again, like he did every other time.  
He kept on working; nursing his bruised ego. Unaware that tomorrow he will curse himself for not calling back. For wasting the last chance to make things right with his best agent.

* * *

before anyone kills me no senior is not the father figure I was talking about he will enter in next to next chapter. and i know this story is proceeding very slowly but after two more chapters it will catch speed.

for guest- Gibbs and tony will make up dont worry, cause i personally like their relationship but it is not going to be one chat and Tony forgave him. this time Gibbs will have to fight for Tonys respect and their relationship.

plz review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

hey im sorry for this short chapter, but my exams were going on so i didn't have much time to write.

**to guest thanks for the hair color info. and i know that there is this maths problem, but i am fixing that now, that happened cause in my head emily mate Tony 4 years ago so there must be 9 months gap between that and the birth. but now im making their meeting 5 years ago, so everything is fine. thats the update in chapter 7.**

quick pole I was going to redeem both McGee and Ziva but now i want Ziva to be the bad guy and get full Gibbs wrath, so what do you people think?

plz review.

* * *

NCIS 0800

Gibbs

"You are losing him Jethro" well, whatever he was expecting when ducky demanded a visit, this was not it.

"What do you mean duck and at least try talking English will ya?"  
Ducky had called him yesterday night and told him to visit the morgue first thing in morning. Normally he would have just shrugged that request, but that was the point. Yesterday Ducky hadn't made a request; He had ordered Gibbs to visit. Which had made him somewhat scared; Not that he will admit. Because last time he heard that voice, Ducky was mad at him for the whole Mexico fiasco. And now he must have made a mistake. Something worse or near to that for again receiving this tone.

"C'mon Duck spit it out what am I losing?"

"Not what, whom Jethro" Ducky replied with a sigh.

"You haven't noticed have you? Oh my dear boy; I hope you can rectify all this mess, before we loose him for good"

Now Gibbs was at his tempers end. "what are you talking about Duck; make it clear or solve whatever this is by yourself"

With that he turned to leave the room.  
"I'm talking about Anthony. Haven't you noticed that he is distant since he came back from that rich area what was it.. ..yes the royal woods? "

"No he isn't"

" yes he is. Something happened there Jethro, something which made him upset. And I'm sorry to say that, may be the little prank which we pulled yesterday made the matter worse."

"Nothing happened there Duck, and you people pulled that prank I wasn't a part of it."

"Yes I know that. But does Anthony knows? Because for whatever reason; what we did yesterday affected the boy way much. I wasn't in the bullpen Jethro but what I heard was enough for me. Have you ever seen the boy loose his tempor? He never reacts that way. Something must be bothering him. Something big."

"He is Tony, Duck he will bounce back. He is not the type to hold grudges."

"But even he has a limit Jethro; surely you understand? After all ncis is the first time he stayed for more than 2 years. If he is as forgiving as you say why did he left Philly and Peoria?"

"Cause those people didn't understand what they had and let him go. He is a damn fine investigator Duck and he knows where he is not needed"

Gibbs seriously thought that this will stop Ducky. Ducky really had a crazy mind; DiNozzo leaving ncis. The ME certainly didn't know Tony as good as he thought.

"But that's my point"

That sudden declaration from Ducky threw Gibbs off guard.  
"What's your point?"

"He knows when to leave" Ducky sighed again.

"So?"

"So we haven't given him a reason to stay have we?" Gibbs can see that Ducky was trying his best in explaining things but the effort wasn't needed. They were talking about Tony. The man who saw Gibbs as father figure and the team as a dysfunctional family.

"He will never leave ncis Duck he values the team to much"

"The question is not about what he values; it's about what we value"

"Duck I have a single coffee in my system so please speak in English"

Gibbs declared taking a seat. As much he knew Ducky; this was going to be a long conversation. Half of which will be about his paternal feelings about Tony. What a way to start one's morning.

"You are taking his devotion for you and the team granted Jethro. You do know that he sees you as a father figure?"

Gibbs just grunted at that. They had this conversation before. Not about Tony leaving ncis, no that was a new one. They normally had one about Gibbs telling Tony that he also saw him as his son. And frankly he was tired of that one. His face must have declared his intentions; cause next thing he heard was Duckys sighing.

"You really should tell him Jethro and that too soon. Soon before he decides to change the recipient for his devotion. You do know that he has a great number of job offers; don't you? Why do you think he will hang around ncis, when he has better offers? "

"Cause after me he is going to take charge of this team?" That really was an most obvious thing; can't Ducky see.

"And does he know that? Does he know that you are going to hand this team to him?"

"I think the whole Mexico thing had made that clear duck"

"No it didn't. It just said that; he will do. Like there is no other option present; so I'll have to make it work with you. Have you ever thought how that must have been for Tony?; Just a 'you'll do'. When, even Timothy got, 'you are a good agent?"

"He knows he is good Duck" Gibbs was getting pissed now. There was no point in having this conversation.

"You are still not getting it Jethro. It's not about what he thinks of himself. It's about his knowledge that 'you' think he is good. And I'm not talking about work. It's clear that he is good at what he does. It's about the way he is treated in the team."

"What treatment Duck?" Gibbs asked rubbing his temples. 'I'm going to have a killer headache today', he thought.

"He is the team joker as you may say. That means every joke you make is about him. Every joke Ziva makes is about him. And Timothy can point at each hour, that he has more qualification than Tony."

"And he returns them just fine Duck. He had super glooed McGee's fingers to key board for goodness sake."

"Yes but from time to time he takes enough efforts to show others that he cares. He was the one who helped Timothy when he killed that cop. He made the torturers angry enough so they will torture him and Ziva will be safe. He practically offers a river of caf-pow to Abby and made sure she was ok in your absence. He listens to my stories. And he literally jumped in a freezing lake to save you. So his jokes are balanced. In quite a disturbing way, but they are balanced. But when was the last time we made it known that we care? He was the last one back on the team. You literally threw him to Eli David to get tortured. We stopped talking to him after the whole Anthony Di'nordo thing . And then there was the prank of yesterday"

"He knew I was trying everything I can to get him back. And he knew that I will not let him get hurt if it can be allowed" Ducky really was making him think twice. He knew all these things of course. But hearing them together made it sound like he had used Tony as a mere tool to solve cases and he did not like that impression a single bit.

"Are you sure that he knows? Are you sure that he will not leave ncis because yesterday was his last straw? Are you sure that he still trusts you?"  
That was it.

The idea of Tony not trusting him was humorous. The kid looked up to him. Had him on a pedestal; may be not as high as Abby's, but a pedestal non the less. Anthony Di'nozzo was his SFA. His loyal st. Bernard. And the closest thing he had to family. His protege; hell his son in many ways, who trusted him with his life.

"Duck you are wrong I don't think I can do anything to break the faith that kid has on me. May be you are right about other things but he does trust me and he is not leaving. He knows that he can come to me if he has a problem. Hell he knows I'll headslap him to next week if he doesn't" said Gibbs making his way out of the morgue.

He was amused when he heard Ducky mutter "I hope you are right Jethro, for your own sake I hope you are right."

Gibbs was still thinking about Ducky's weird idea of Tony leaving his team, when he entered the bullpen. The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded, so he decided to ignore Ducky, again, like he had done every time, whenever the ME had said something about Tony. Gibbs was taken back to reality when he saw lead agent Taylor standing near his desk. He knew the guy. Taylor's team had a decent closure rate. Not as high as team Gibbs; but good.

"what do you want Taylor?" Gibbs barked at the man, not in the mood for a conversation. Taylor paled at his tone.

"well agent Gibbs... I ..." _what was wrong with this guy? he has same post as mine, he doesn't work for me and he is still stuttering, _Gibbs thought. But even he had to admit,that wasn't an odd thing. It was a common occurrence for Gibbs. He had seen every stranger intimidated by his glare; exception of one Baltimore cop. His team was used to his moods, but Dinozzo was the only one who could stand up to him. Gibbs always knew that the kid had guts, or a death wish.

"are you going to talk?" gibbs asked again to Taylor. Amused at his efforts of gathering courage.

"well agent Gibbs I was thinking that,.. do you have any problem if I get agent Dinozzo transferred to my team, as my SFA?"

whatever Gibbs was expecting this was not it.

"you want what?"

"Well Gibbs I thought, now that you don't want him on your team you wouldn't mind him working with me" Taylor stated.

What was this idiot talking about. What did he mean by '_now that you don't want him'_

"You are asking me to transfer my sfa to your team?" Gibbs asked thoroughly confused by things.

Taylor just nodded at that.

"And who told you that? Dinozzo is my sfa; let me decide whether I want him or not." Gibbs barked at him, his anger boiling in his veins. What was this idiot thinking, asking him to transfer Tony out of his team.

Gibbs thought that would shut up the man, but it looked like Taylor was getting ready for war.

"So you want him on your team? Com-on Gibbs I'm not that idiot. Just say that you don't want him on anyone else's team. Oh I thought ...never mind." With that Taylor turned to leave.

"What did you thought? And who the hell gave you this crazy idea?"

"Oh comon Gibbs. Why does anyone have to say anything? All of us do have eyes. We can see what is going on here. Its clear you want him to quit and I must say, you are doing a damn good job for that. Why don't you just fire him already, so we can hire him?" Taylor answered.

"Why would I want Tony to quit? you are out of your mind." Gibbs shouted.

"That I don't know, but understand one thing Gibbs if you are firing him or if he quits I'm gonna offer him a spot on my team. Maybe other team leads are scared of you; but I'm not. I will do whatever it takes to have Dinozzo on my team." With that Taylor left the bullpen.

Gibbs was not sure what to think of this, when he turned his head he saw whole bullpen gathered around him. He could saw confused looking McGee and David standing in the crowd.

"don't you guys have any work?" He asked the group.

Then suddenly there was a shuffle in the group, he could see everyone getting to their places. Only people standing with him were, Ziva, Tim and two more lead agents.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked even though he had a good idea of what they were going to say.

"well agent Gibbs, with all due respect, we just wanted to say," one of them started talking, it was clear that he was talking for both of them. " agent Taylor wont be the only one offering agent Dinozoo a job " with that both of them hurried away from Gibbs.

"I cant believe these people" Gibbs muttered. Angry and annoyed at them, for thinking that Tony will leave his team.

"Nor can I" answered Ziva. Gibbs turned towards her, sure that she to could see the absurdity of the scenario. But her next words shattered his illusion.

"They are fighting for Tony, what kind of idiots are they?" Ziva said.

Gibbs could see McGee smiling at that, "They probably think that he is on Gibbs team so he must be good. Fools."

Gibbs was furious at both Ziva and McGee what does this two think? Dont they know that Tony is one of the best agent in the whole agency? But before he could say anything, the elevator sounded and Anthony Dinozzo made his entry in the bullpen.

* * *

NCIS 0930

Third person

All heads turned towards Tony when he entered. Everyone expecting some sort of greeting from him. McGee was sure that Tony will start by apologizing for his behavior yesterday. But none of that happened, Tony made his way towards his desk and started his computer.

Gibbs motioned everybody to work and took his own seat. He was still furious at McGee and David, it was clear that they needed to have a talk. Imereged in his thoughts he never saw Tony printing his resignation letter.

He was shaken out of his thoughts, when Dinozzo approached him, some kind of envelop in his hand.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger. Next part will be up soon, and probably half of you are going to kill me for next part.

plz review.

And i need some help, as I don't have a beta I want someone for some basic questions, probably someone who is familiar with routine life in usa and know the show in detail. I just have 2 or 3 questions guys plzzzz help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Hey everyone I finally have a beta. So this will be easy to read. Thanks to tealrose for betaing. (is that even a word?) . I was so shocked to see this story after the betaying. you will never belive how much it has improved Now the story actually looks like a story.  
And special thanks to flying piglet who had answered patiently to my questions. Hope you like what I did with your information. :)  
Also thanks to serana and tealrose who answered my questions.  
Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Previously. .

Morning 0800 Tony

Thirty minutes ago he had received a call from Emily that the DNA test was at 0830 at Bethesda. He was glad that he had not been sleeping, or he wouldn't have made it to the appointment; he hated last minute scheduling.

At 0820 he made his way in the hospital lobby, towards a standing Emily. He was still livid at this woman. A woman who was a drunk, just like his mother had been; one who was careless about her child, also just like his mother. If the test proved that this was his child, he would make sure she never saw the child, ever. But now was not the time for that kind of thinking; the child came first.

"Who did you piss off so much that testing is at this time?" he asked testily.

"I didn't but it looks like you did. The moment he heard your name, he started behaving differently. He was kind of helpful before but now… it's like he _wants_ to make this difficult." Emily voice grated at him, anger dripping from her tone.  
"Who is this **_he _**you are talking about?" Tony wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling.  
"That would be me, Agent Dinozzo," answered a voice that was unfortunately familiar.  
'God, please don't let it be him….please.' Tony prayed. But as usual his prayer went unanswered. The man was who he dreaded it would be. "Well long time no see, Davis." Tony answered the man stiffly.  
He had encountered this man before, but only once; in a case that had included a terrified girl of nine years. The girl's mother had been murdered and social services had had to decide a suitable guardianship, as the father had been separated from them, and had been a suspect for a time. Davis had been the social worker for the case and had decided to give the guardianship to the girl's maternal grandparents, even though she had barely known them. Gibbs had been hell bent on making sure that the girl stayed with her father, who had not been the murderer and had also been a good father. In the end Gibbs got his way by going over Davis' head to his boss. The father got the custody and Tony had been happy for the small family. That was one of the cases where he was glad he was on Gibbs' team. The man always did the right thing; well, at least he used to. But that didn't matter to Davis as he had sworn to take his revenge on Gibbs and Tony. Tony never paid any heed to the jerk as it never was much of a threat. Now he was really angry at Emily for not telling him years ago; _why_ hadn't she told him when his son was born?  
"Shall we perform the test agent Dinozzo?" asked Davis in an excessively sweet voice as he started making his way to an exam room. Without much thought both Emily and Tony started to follow him.

When they entered inside there was the small boy just like in the picture sitting on the exam table with a nurse to keep him company. His eyes were red from crying, and the poor thing was looking up with fear. Suddenly all Tony wanted to do was ease that fear but he had no idea what to do, or how to do it. Before he could think of anything else the child saw Emily. It was like someone had hit a switch, for in moments the kid was hopping down and running towards Emily who somehow managed to catch him in a bear hug midway. Then the child was sobbing again and Emily was making gentle shushing noise. He couldn't see the child but even then he could tell that the fear was being eased. The silence was broken by Davis who cleared his throat behind them. He said, "We don't have much time, let's perform the test now."  
"What test mamma? I don't like needles. I don't like them mamma lets go home please, "the child sobbed again, clutching tightly. For Tony, every sob he heard felt like someone was cutting him open. He decided to jump into the conversation now as Emily was suddenly not talking, as she too looked nervous. "Hey kiddo, this test will not hurt at all, I promise." Green eyes peered up at him, and the small child asked him the most simple and yet most difficult question he was not sure he could answer.

"Who are you?"

What was he supposed to answer, 'I'm not sure right now?'

Emily saved him from that by answering "That's Mr. Dinozzo sweetie, he going to help me to bring you back home."

Then suddenly the doctor was in the room and the test was quickly done. Davis then stood up to try to get the child out from Emily's embrace. The small boy begged, "I don't want to go mommy please make them stop."

He could see Emily's tears, but she answered in a soothing voice. "Mommy will come to take you back sweetie. I promise my little Prince, I will come to get you."

The kid just nodded but refused to go with Davis. Tony wanted to say something, to ease the pain he could see in the green eyes that so much looked like his. So he did the only thing he could think of he crouched near the mother and son and tried to comfort them. That was the moment when Tony realized that he didn't know his kid's name. All he can think of the was the golden locks of hair on the child's head so he said,

"Hey goldilocks don't cry. I will make sure that you return home, I promise."

"My name is not goldilocks," the small boy said in reply, and looked at him confused and with a look that he recognized that he had seen many a time in his own mirror. Then the child was taken away by the second social worker who was present with Davis. But Tony wasn't paying attention to them now. All he was thinking was that this was it. He was destined to be a bad father, just like his own. His son didn't even know him now and already hated him. How was he supposed to help him? Maybe the child _should_ stay with Emily?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Davis, who was at last alone in the exam room with just him and Emily. "So we meet again agent Dinozzo. I don't have much time but be sure that if this child is yours; I will make sure that you never get custody." with that he was gone.

Tony was alone with Emily now; who was looking at him with anger that seemed to radiate in waves, "Listen to me Mr. Dinozzo, if _anything_ happens to my kid because of you, I will make sure that your life is a living hell. Maybe you don't believe me now but rest assured that I will burn the whole world down for my son."

Tony was too shocked with that speech to stop her from leaving. For all her angry speech all Tony could think was 'Well, maybe she is not such a bad mother after all.'  
He was truly relieved and happy about that. May be his son hated him but that didn't mean that he...  
'Stop that, Tony…first let them prove that this is your son.' His own voice whispered back in his head, making him stop doubting - at least for now.  
At nine o clock he was back sitting in his car; with the knowledge that the results will be ready hopefully in twelve hours or at the latest, the day after. That gave him enough time to give his resignation and make an appointment with his lawyer. With that thought he started his car and headed toward NCIS.

* * *

NCIS 0932

Gibbs was shaken out of his thoughts when Dinozzo approached him with some kind of envelope in his hand.  
Puzzled by this he accepted the envelope while analyzing Tony's actions. This was the first time he had a good look of his SFA, and he didn't like what he saw. Tony looked like he hadn't slept in days. There was a shadow on his face like he had something very difficult to deal with. Now Gibbs was positive that he needed to talk with all of his team, and especially Tony. Maybe Ducky was right; that the prank had affected Tony much more than any one had realized. He was more puzzled when Tony directly made his way towards his own desk after giving him the envelope. Normally Tony would make a smartass comment about even the little things. Normally Tony would have given some reason about why he hadn't show up yesterday at his home. Ahhhh, maybe this was the real reason behind the whole envelope thing. Some kind of apology or some game tickets to make up for not coming. Gibbs couldn't stop the small smile creeping on his face. He would really like to go to a game with Tony. They hadn't spent any time together in the last few months. He was starting to miss Tony's visits at his home, but it was like the young man was avoiding Gibbs' house. Maybe they can talk, that is, he could glare Tony into talking, well, sometime today. It was clear that the talk was important but it had to wait - after all, they had work to do now.

Gibbs was brought out of his musings by Vance's arrival. To everyone's astonishment Tony spoke to the director."Ahhhh director, good you are here. I would like a moment with you."

Vance acted like he hadn't even heard Tony, and made his way towards Gibbs desk, which caused Gibbs' blood to boil. He was sure that the director would never see Tony's value, but the guy could at least be cordial.

"Someone wants to speak with your SFA, agent Gibbs. It looks like he has created another problem, as usual," Vance said with a small sneer.

"You don't..." Gibbs answer was cut by Tony.

"Sorry director, whoever it is will have to wait, I need to speak with you first.

'What is up with Tony?' Gibbs thought to himself. Tony was looking way too cool and composed, which was _never_ a good thing, and his face an impenetrable mask, even behind the tiredness.

"The man who wants to speak to you is the Captain of the USS Reagan. Now _I_think whatever you want to say can wait," Vance stated without even looking at Dinozzo.

'The Reagan, was Vance _again_ sending Tony as agent afloat? The hell he would, this time he would not get a chance.' Gibbs snarled to himself. He glanced at his team; apparently McGee had arrived at the same conclusion, if the shocked look on his face was anything to go by. Ziva on the other hand looked oddly pleased; maybe she did not understand Vance's meaning? Gibbs mused with an inward question about why she looked so triumphant.

"Did you say USS Reagan? Maybe we _can_ talk later. Let's go see the captain. Lead the way director," Tony said with a small smile on his face.  
Gibbs was stunned: was he imagining it or did Tony look relieved? What was going on here, and why the hell would Dinozzo look like his cavalry has just arrived?

Apparently Vance didn't notice Tony's joy and started making his way towards the MTAC room. With turning around, Vance stated, "I want the whole team there Gibbs. Whatever your SFA had done you are all going to face it."

Gibbs inwardly grinned; he was glad that Vance had decided to involve them in the conference call, that way he could keep Tony from getting fired. With that thought he motioned all of his team to follow him.

* * *

NCIS 0950

MTAC

The first thing Gibbs noticed was that the video conferencing was set up for tony only. He could see the captain of USS Reagan on the screen. The man was apparently of Gibbs own age. He looked like a very stern person, also like himself; the kind that Dinozzo could make angry easily. Great, this day was turning worse with each passing minute.

"This is Captain Kevin O'Neill. Captain, these are Agent Gibbs, Agent David, and this is Agent McGee, he who has really shown some..." Vance started speaking proudly about his protégé.

"Stop it, Leon. The whole world knows you think that boy is a good agent. We get it. Now can I have a word with Dinozzo? Or do you want to keep talking about your golden boy?"

Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes when Vance actually backed off making space for Tony who was standing behind McGee the whole time. As Tony made his way in front of the screen the captain grew angrier.

"Well I knew you could be idiotic but that was a limit even for you. What were you thinking? Better yet did you even think it through?" The man snarled at Tony.

"Huh, what are you talk... oh you found out? Come on it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I just had to move to the Seahawk, no harm done." Tony said with a _big_ Dinozzo grin on his face. One, that Gibbs knew, was his prank face.

"What had Dinozzo done now? Believe me Captain; I always knew that he shouldn't be in this agency. Looks like I can fire him after all, for even SECNAV will agree that a complaint from you is grounds for termination." Vance started again with his 'I hate Dinozzo' speech.

Gibbs was beyond angry now. What the hell was wrong with Vance? Tony had actually tricked Eli David; what other proof did Leon need about his agent? Maybe he would have to have another talk with the director. But he was beaten to it by Captain O'Neill.

"You will what?" he asked Vance, amusement evident on his face. Then he turned towards Tony. "I knew that NCIS loves to hire idiots kid. But I didn't know Leon was one of them. Is he drunk, kid? There's no other reason for any sane man to fire you."

Gibbs was shocked. What the hell was this 'kid' business? And wasn't the captain going to complain about Tony? Why was he suddenly taking Tony's side? Gibbs wondered this while watching a small bashful smile making its way onto Tony's face.

"But captain you... I thought you were complaining about him. And if I remember correctly Dinozzo asked for a transfer from your ship. At that time I thought it was because of your strict nature. I was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep up with you and I was proven right." Vance said shocked, apparently just as confused as Gibbs himself and the others in the room.

The Captain looked at Tony again, "Oh, give me a break, kid. Please tell me that you at least told this idiot (he pointed at Vance) the reason you left," the captain asked Tony. Gibb, still fixed on that 'kid' thing, wondered, 'What is wrong with this man, and why the hell Tony is not telling him to stop calling him kid?' Gibbs didn't know what to think.

"Well...Kevin...he never asked so I never said anything." Tony answered.

"Come on now Tony, sometimes I just can't decide what to do with you. You are one of the most brilliant idiot agents I have ever worked with. You know that, right?" the captain said to Tony, his voice full of amusement. Gibbs wasn't sure why but he didn't like this man. Especially the way he was talking to Tony, and more importantly, the way Tony was talking to him.

"Well, if you didn't tell him, then I will," the captain said, shifting his focus from Tony to Vance.

"Well Leon, contrary to what you believe Tony had been doing excellent on my ship. He always had been good with his work; now to mention my strict nature...well let's just say he knew how to stand up to me."  
At that Tony smiled again and added, "You should have seen the look everybody gave me when I started calling you Kevin."  
Vance startle in shock, stating, "You allowed him to call you Kevin? Even _I_ call you O'Neill."

"Yes I allowed him. And let's say that others on the ship didn't like that. That and some other things. But I never paid any head to them. Then after 2 months this _idiot_ (pointing at Tony) told me that he was transferring to the Seahawk. I couldn't understand the reason but I let him go. Now Leon, finally after this much time I found out the truth." With that the captain shifted his focus on Tony. Dinozzo squirmed under the steely gaze of the captain, but grinned cheekily.

"Now Kevin, what else was there to do? I did what was best in the situation. "

"What did you do Dinozzo?" Vance looked like he was solving the most difficult puzzle in the world.

Captain O'Neill answered, "Well, there was a mutiny about to happen against me. You remember that time Leon? Not my best year. My position was rocky and everyone wanted to have my posting. At that time the complaints about me treating an NCIS agent special could have destroyed my career. But Tony figured it out and got the Intel through listening, something he is very good at doing, of what was going on. The only way to stop that was his departure from the ship and he did just that. He got himself transferred to the Seahawk, thus saving my career. "

The room fell to a complete and utter silence. Gibbs couldn't help the pride swirling inside him; the look on Vance face was an additional benefit.

"So, he transferred because you were treating him special... he ...so..." Vance was actually stuttering. 'Huh, after all this today may turn out good after all,' thought Gibbs.

"Then why are you angry at him?" Vance asked.

"Because, he didn't understand that he shouldn't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you not the other way round, kid. Why didn't you come to me? We could have found a way. It was my problem and I would have found a way out. There was no need to jump off the ship." The man started to talk to Tony again, and again Gibbs was annoyed with the 'kid' stuff.

"Because you would have let it happen. You would have destroyed your career for me. I couldn't let you do that. Not after everything you did for me. How could I?" Tony suddenly looked really angry, but not livid. It was more of him looking worried about a friend.

The man just smiled at that in understanding. He then turned his focus to Vance, "Now do you see why I'm angry at him. But about you now, can you tell me why the hell didn't you ask him about the reason why was he transferring onto another ship? And how can you even think about firing him? Are you that much out of your mind?"

Gibbs really wanted to smirk at that. He had no idea what this man had on Vance but it was fun to see Vance squirming. He could see Ziva and McGee trying to hide their looks as well; but what shocked him was the open smile on Tony's face. Contrary to popular belief his SFA had _**some**_sense of self preservation. And laughing at Vance was definitely career suicide; especially if you were Anthony Dinozzo.

Suddenly Tony said, "God I forgot how funny it is when you are angry at someone else Kevin."  
Now Gibbs was sure that something was up with his SFA. They _really_ needed to talk, ASAP.

But apparently Gibbs wasn't the only one who noticed this. Suddenly the captain was eying Tony for a whole minute in the shocking silence, and then he turned to Vance and barked, "Out."

"What?" Vance was clearly shocked with the whole turn of events.

"You owe me three favours Leon. Leave this room now and you will only owe me two. I need to talk to Tony. Out."

Vance gave it some thought and left, still in shock. Suddenly the room had only their team and the captain who had thrown out everyone else, even from his own room on his ship.

"What the hell happened, Tony? Please tell me you haven't accepted any other undercover operation. Something is wrong, kid I can see that. Talk to me Tony, let me help. "

* * *

Review people I'm really anxious to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone here's the new chapter. Also betaed by the wonderful tealrose.  
And as for Emily's character she is not that bad just wait a few chapters and see.  
Plz review.

* * *

Chap 10

"What the hell happened, Tony? Please tell me you haven't accepted any other undercover operation. Something is wrong kid I can see that. Talk to me Tony, let me help," the Captain looked worriedly at Tony.

When Gibbs heard those words for a moment his blood turned cold. But then he glanced at Tony who was wearing a casual suit. One which Gibbs hadn't seen many times but was still casual; if there was any big problem Dinozzo would be in one of his most expensive suits. That fact alone said everything about the captain's knowledge of Tony. And for a strange reason that soothed Gibbs. The man didn't know Tony as well as Gibbs did. And that was enough for Gibbs. But apparently the captain wanted an answer and kept staring at Dinozzo; suddenly he turned towards the team.

"Do you need a special order to leave this room?"

The _nerve_ of this guy; he was telling Gibbs to leave; even Vance didn't do that!  
Gibbs almost smirked as he stated, glaring, "Well captain I work in this agency and you don't have anything on me so I'm not leaving."

"Oh you will agent Gibbs, you..."

The captain's speech was stopped by Tony's "Let it go Kevin. It's no use. And I'm fine- you know me; I can jump back from anything." Why was Dinozzo talking to this man, normally he would try to stop Gibbs; earning himself some head slaps.

"_Anthony Dinozzo_ you are _not _getting out of this room before I get my answers. As it's clear that I won't _get_ my answers with them in this room, well therefore, Agent Gibbs_, you need to leave_ _now_."

"Try me captain." Gibbs snarled but before he could say anything Tony spoke again, desperation evident in his voice "Please Kevin, not today. I really don't need this today. Let it go. He will never listen. You will have to get Vance here and _then _make him leave. It's not worth it, I'm ok."

Was Dinozzo really ignoring _him_… for a stranger? Gibbs had to fight to hide his shock and jealousy.

The captain stared at team Gibbs and then said, "Fine, let's do it your way. But I want my answers. If they don't want to leave then so be it. I will ignore them for now. You are still going to answer me, J." Now suddenly Tony looked uncomfortable and the captain looked too cool and calm. Just as the 'kid' thing wasn't enough now he was calling Tony 'J'… what was that even supposed to mean? Gibbs was truly confused now.

The Captain ignored the others now, asking Tony, "When did you eat last?"

Gibbs smirked at that. What kind of question was that? Did this man even know Tony; the kid practically lived for eating. Apparently that's what Tony thought if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"Come on Kevin, really? Well I had breakfast…and before you ask it was pizza."

"When?" The captain asked again and suddenly Tony's smirk disappeared.

"Yesterday," Tony mumbled.

What? Dinozzo hadn't eaten anything in last 24 hours? Gibbs knew that normally meant something big was happening. He was just about to head slap Tony when the next question came.

"Sleep?"

"Come on Kevin what is this lets interrogate Tony day?"

Tony was answered by a glare, a really rigid glare and a stern "J…"

"Two hours," Tony mumbled. Everyone in the room as shocked. What the hell was going on - was Tony working on another undercover operation? Two hours of sleep only and twenty four hours between meals, what the hell was going on?

"Do I have to ask Tony? When?" The glare had softened, but the sternness had not abated on the Captain's face.

"Yesterday… night..."

What was this? Tony hadn't slept, hadn't eaten anything…how the hell had I missed that? Was he really on another undercover mission? 'Well, I really need to have that talk with him. No way is he going on another undercover OP,' Gibbs thought angrily, his temper boiling over along with the fear of losing Tony.

"Anthony Fredrick Dinozzo you answer me right now; have you accepted any other undercover assignments?" This time the man was livid with rage. And the tone he was using...well may be now was the time to interfere, thought Gibbs. After all if Tony had an undercover OP _he_ should be the first to know. Whatever else may change Tony would _never_ keep such a thing from _him_. With that thought Gibbs started to jump in,

"Look captain you can't just..."

Instantly Tony jerked his head up looking the captain right in the eye.  
"I gave you my word, Kevin; I will never do something like that again without giving you some kind of signal."

Now Gibbs was at his wits end; Tony was acting like _none of them_ were present in this room. And what the hell Tony meant 'without giving him a signal?'

Wouldn't he first tell his team?

If this is not about some undercover OP then what is it about? Was this because of that bloody prank? McGee was going to be dead, and very soon. But then, why the hell didn't Tony show up at his house? They could have talked this thing out.  
Gibbs frowned in thought, staring at Tony.

Apparently the captain was still hell bent on an answer as he too was staring at Gibb's SFA.

"I'm fine. Just let it go Kevin." Tony tried again, fighting to keep his mask in place. The Captain sighed, "So let me get this straight, in past twenty-four hours you haven't slept, haven't eaten, and you are wearing your best suit. Yes, you are definitely fine." The captain's words dripped with sarcasm.

How the hell did this man know about the relationship between Tony's moods and his clothes? No, that didn't matter, Gibbs thought, the captain was wrong as this _wasn't _Tony's most expensive suit. Gibbs interrupted yet again, this time smirking.  
"You got that one wrong captain this is _not_ Dinozzo's most expensive suit. Hell this is one of his casual ones. Looks like you don't know him as well as you think."  
Gibbs wasn't sure why he said the last part. But it sure felt good as it proved that he knew Tony better. Gibbs waited for Tony's reaction. Normally Tony would give a big smile with a 'didn't know you cared, boss.' Normally he would look like someone just made his day. But today he was quiet; he never even looked over at Gibbs.

The Captain just looked at Gibbs, stating, "I wouldn't worry about my knowledge of Tony, agent Gibbs. Believe me I know him way better than you. As to that, well, I never said anything about price… I said best." Suddenly he turned towards Tony; who was still looking at his own shoes, before he added,

"And _this is_ his favorite suit, isn't it? The one he bought with Jeanne? "  
It was like a bomb had exploded; Tony was unexpectedly standing inches away from the screen, glaring at the captain. His eyes burned with rage, and his voice became cold, "_No one_ knew about that. Even Jenny didn't know. How the hell do you know? I _never _told _anybody_."

The captain quietly looked at him and sighed sadly, "You told me, kid. And I'm sorry for talking about this now but I had no other option. You weren't talking to me. Now please, kid, tell me what is wrong. "

Tony started at this, and then paled as his shoulders slumped and exhaustion was evident on his face.  
"I told you... but why can't I...oh wow, I _was_ drunk wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," the Captain softly replied.

Gibbs wasn't paying attention now. His mind was going a mile a minute. When had things changed so much? Had Jeanne Bennoit been _that_ important to Tony? If she had been, then why did Tony never say anything to him?

"Wow... this day keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it? Well, what else did I do while I was drunk? Kevin did I marry someone or do anything else just as crazy? You know, it would be good to have a heads up," Tony glumly stated with a bitter note in his tone.

"Do you want to talk in front of them Tony? " captain stopped Tony in between.

"What? No...**No**… and of course you have other things to do. I have already disturbed you enough. I don't want to cause any more problems. Sorry for the trouble," Tony muttered, embarrassment now added to the bitterness still evident on his face.

"Look at me, kid." The captain stared enigmatically at Tony until he looked up. When Gibbs saw Tony's eyes he was sure that something was wrong, because the last time he had had _that _look was when Tony had been in the jail cell with the box of pizza Gibbs had given him.

The Captain ignored what Tony had said and continued, "Listen to me very carefully J, you will _never_ be a problem. I'm an old man, kid; with nothing but my job to do. _You_ are a very pleasant change in my monotonous routine… the one that keeps me sane. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his head, his eyes full of appreciation and a relief as if he had been expecting the man to say something else. Why would Tony ever think of...and then Gibbs remembered their conversation in Abby's lab -

_"Can I come to your place tonight boss? That will not be a problem will it? "_

_"Well that never stopped you before Dinozzo? Don't think it will stop you today."_

Gibbs felt like he should be head slapping _himself_ very hard. _Now_ he could place all the pieces in the right spots. Dinozzo had concluded that Gibbs saw him as a problem. _That_ was why he never showed up yesterday. He needed to make his meaning very clear, very fast...before a certain captain got his hand on his SFA.

Tony was grinning now, "Well, I am pretty awesome, aren't I? So…should I ask Vance to come in now? Because I'm pretty sure he is out there terrorizing other teams." The grin was completely plastered on his face now as he turned to leave. Gibbs knew this tactic; Tony was deflecting.

Apparently the Captain had figure out what was bugging Tony, as his face changed, catching Tony as he was not even half way to the door. "You are not turning into your father, Tony. You are a much better man than he ever will be. You don't share anything of his personality."

Tony turned swiftly eying the screen warily. "I... how do you even ...let it go... I don't want to talk right now. I will contact you today, I promise. Should have called you instead of _him_ yesterday… why the hell didn't I? You know sometimes I'm really an idiot."

"What do you mean? Who did you call Tony?" The Captain looked worried now.

"Senior…but of course he was busy. Called someone else after but that doesn't matter as he never picked up. We will talk, I promise… but not now. _Not_ in front of them."

And then Gibbs remembered the ringing of phone. Four rings and then a call ended. Tony called him for help and he never answered. Oh bloody hell... what was wrong with him? Why hadn't he picked up the phone, and _why hadn't he called Tony back_?

The Captain continued seriously, "You called Senior? Ok...well, we will talk afterwards. But listen to me kid. I don't know what you are going through but you need to remember one thing, _you are not your father_. You are your mother's son: her eyes, her loyalty, and her forgiving nature… _that_ is what you have to look forward to. You _even_ have her worst quality, which is never saying anything till you reach your breaking point. You will _never_ have to worry about turning into your father, Tony, because you have too much of your mother in you."

There was a deadly silence in the room for a few moments; Ziva and McGee were too shocked by the whole thing to say anything at all. Gibbs was still figuring out the relationship between this man and Tony. Gibbs watched as Tony abruptly came back to life with the captain's words.  
Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Anthony Dinozzo was thinking back to his son, the son with his eyes, with his mother eyes and immediately he knew that everything would be all right. After all, Kevin _was_ right… he was just like his mother. There was no chance of him turning into his father. With that thought he could feel his brain starting to work again; especially all the possible solutions to the problem of Davis.

Tony sighed in happiness, "You always knew what to say, Kevin. Hah, you've got to teach me how to do that. Now I can't honestly think why I thought this was such a big problem. I can turn this in my favor _so_ easily. "  
Tony could not keep the smile away from his face. He felt so much lighter.  
With the smile on Tony's face Gibbs could feel the knot in his stomach dissolving.

"Glad that you got that back into your head; now, can we talk about your resignation?" the Captain asked.

Gibbs jerked in surprise. What the hell? Oh no, no, _no_ he was not going to allow some ship captain to take Tony away from him, no way. The man had the nerve to ask Tony about resigning? What, he thinks that Tony will listen to him? But maybe Tony will, as he had the whole time in MTAC. Better jump back into conversation now, Gibbs realized hurriedly and growled out, "You are crossing your boundaries Captain; do not even _try_ to make Tony resign. You can try but Tony would never_ ever_ do that."

The Captain again looked at Gibbs; the look was as if he was speaking to a bug, "Agent Gibbs, try to get your story straight at least once. As much as I know he has already resigned or is writing his resignation now. There is no way in _hell_ that he would talk this much about his personal life in front of your team if he was thinking about working with you. The _single fact_ that he talked with me in front of you _says_ that he is resigning."

Gibbs remembered the envelope on his desk and stiffened, no, it couldn't be...how could...

Ignoring Gibbs once again, the Captain asked Tony, "So, who is the lucky agency? What the hell did they offer to get you to leave this job? Well… may be I can match their offer." The Captain grinned at his last sentence, with an almost plea in it.

Tony grinned at this, "Oh, well, I'm still thinking about it; haven't accepted anyone yet. However I am _seriously_ considering Homeland."

The Captain smirked, "Of course, how could I forget, Morrow is there, so you would choose that agency...but why now? You have had that offer for what, seven years?"

Gibbs could see shock registering on Ziva and McGee's face. He himself couldn't move. He was too shocked …he could still hear Ducky's voice telling him that Tony would resign if he didn't clean up his attitude toward Tony. Gibbs had been so sure that Tony would never do anything like that. He had to stop Tony before anything happened. But before he could speak the captain spoke again. He was seriously starting to loathe him.

The Captain chuckled merrily as he stated, "Well, looks like they had no idea about your resignation, kid."

"What? You must be mistaken I told them yesterday and actually they want me out of here according to their words and actions. So things are pretty clear here." Tony didn't even glance at his team.

"What? Tony how can you even think of resigning? Gibbs would never accept your resignation," McGee said.

"Well, Agent McGee," Gibbs saw McGee flinch at Tony's words. Tim wasn't used to Tony being so formal. "Agent Gibbs had already accepted my resignation so that is not a problem."

"_That's_ because I didn't know what it was. _I refuse_ to accept it, Dinozzo," Gibbs said, his voice full of anger.

Tony now looked at Gibbs, his voice hard, "Well, if you don't want to accept it I'm pretty sure Vance will. And I thought that is what you wanted, Agent Gibbs, due your attitude toward me. So what is the problem?" Now Gibbs could understand why Tim had flinched. Somehow Tony calling him Agent Gibbs was like someone had knifed him in the gut, hard. He was not sure how to react but apparently the captain knew everything that Gibbs use to know, and even knew his SFA better than he did.

The Captain looked pleadingly at Tony, "I want you to take the resignation back."

"What? You can't be serious, Kevin! _You_ were the one telling me that I should leave this team for years. Do you remember last time on the ship how much time you wasted telling me that I should not go back to this team, and now when I'm accepting that coming here was a mistake you want me to stay?" Gibbs couldn't believe his ears; Tony thought coming back was a mistake? Suddenly the memories of Domino, Israel and Somalia ran through Gibbs' head, and he flinched once again.

The Captain continued to plead quietly, "Because if you _aren't_ in NCIS I would have no way to keep an eye on you, kid. Because whatever is that you are not telling me I have a bad feeling about it. So just in case something happens I want a way to have you back on my ship. For that to happen you have to be in NCIS."

"But Kevin… I already resigned… there is no way out now." Tony said. His voice was like he had just dodged a death sentence. Gibbs was sure that things were not that bad...or were they?

"I'm sure that Agent Gibbs will be ready to misplace that letter; won't you agent Gibbs?"  
Gibbs knew that this was it, his SFA was leaving. He _had_ to say something now to stop Tony. He had to snap out of the numbness and make sure that Tony stayed. He was grateful for the chance the captain was giving him. But somehow he was still angry at this other…man…that was for some reason closer to Tony than he.

"Of course captain what did you think? I would not let Dinozzo go. What the hell were you thinking, Dinozzo? Resigning? Did you really think you can get away from this team? "

"Well I think that was made clear yesterday, wasn't it agent Gibbs? You and your team want silence and a time out from me. So I'm giving you just that. I don't see what the problem is here." Finally for the first time Tony was talking to him; unfortunately without the usual charm and smile.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Dinozzo. Did you get that? _I won't let you_." Gibbs was sure that Tony would see through his anger like he always did and would stay; apparently he was wrong.

Tony just shrugged at that and turned towards the screen. He went back to ignoring the team.  
"I'm leaving. Look, Kevin, even if I wanted to stay there is no way. I need some time to sort things out. Plus Vance would never give me that much vacation time I would need. So resigning is really my only option."

Gibbs thought that Tony would be sad at this turn of events but he looked pleased.

The Captain sighed yet again, "…And that's why I want you there. If whatever problem you are not telling me is big enough to disturb you this much then it can turn ugly very fast. If it _does_ turn ugly then I need a way to get you out of there and for that you _have_ to be in NCIS. Oh, don't worry about Leon, I will handle him. "

"But Kevin…" Tony tried again, but Kevin interrupted sternly.  
"That's an order, Anthony. _You will _give your leave of absence; Agent Gibbs, _you_ will accept it. Now go and call Vance back in."

Tony and Gibbs both glared at the captain; Gibbs angry for being ordered around, yet at the same time slightly in debt for the chance to have time to talk to Tony.

Tony on the other hand looked rebellious, so the captain tried a different technique.

"I _know_ you don't want to work with them. But please, I _need_ you working there. I don't care what they think or what they want all I care is you being safe. Will you give me that right, at least until whatever it is to die down?"

Gibbs would have loved for Tony to say 'no, you have no right.' Even if that meant he would be fighting harder to keep Tony.

Tony sighed at the Captain and said, "You know you have far more rights than that. If you want me here, then I will work here but just till we solve this problem and I _need_ that leave of absence. I promise, we will talk today, but honestly, I'm pretty sure you will change your mind after what I tell you."

The Captain grinned, "Good, now go and find that idiot Vance for me."

Tony smirked at that and replied with an, "Aye aye captain."  
He quickly left the room.

Team Gibbs was now alone with Captain O'Neill and Gibbs had a feel that the captain had something to say.

"Agent Gibbs I don't care what you think but be sure that Tony will leave this team. If you think that he agreed to work here because he wants to; then forget it. He agreed because of me. So understand one thing he is leaving your team; he is there just until I can figure out what is going on. _Do you understand_? "

It was hard for Gibbs to answer that. He didn't know what to say. He was rescued by Vance's entry.  
"Did you have your chat captain?" Vance came straight to the point.

"Yes I did. Leon, Tony is going on leave."

For a moment Vance looked like he was going to say something but then he thought better of it and turned towards Tony. "I expect the paper work is on my table agent Dinozzo."

"Yes director."

"Was that it, captain?"

"Yes Leon. Oh, and I expect you to keep an eye on Tony. "

"On him? Do you have any idea what all he has done? The whole frog operation for one, not to mention that a director died in his care..."

Everyone saw Tony flinch at Vance's words. The captain was enraged, growling out, "_Don't even_ talk about that woman Leon. It's a good thing she is dead or I would have a few things to say to her. I would actually say the blame lies with the one who assigned Tony as her protection detail. That woman blackmailed him in an undercover OP _without_ any back-up and she thought he should protect her? Even though she had a death wish and was dying anyway?"

Vance had the decency to look ashamed at that, even as the Captain continued, "As for the frog mission the only wrong thing he did was not choosing Jeanne."

The captain glared at Tony in the end, who muttered a small, "Should have chosen her."  
Gibbs wasn't sure what _that_ was about. Either way it looked like _one more things_ that the captain knew about Tony and _he_ didn't.

"He has carried that guilt too long, Leon. _Don't even_ try to start anything about it again. Because like your _golden boy_ here," he said pointing towards McGee, and stated, "Anthony Dinozzo is _my_ golden boy _more_ than that he is family. So I expect you to keep an eye on him. _Do you understand_?"

Vance was too stunned too reply so he just nodded. With that the connection was ended by the captain. Vance muttered something about a meeting and left the room.  
Gibbs was sure that after the captain's last words Tony would be stunned but it looked like Tony wasn't even affected by them. Then it dawned on Gibbs; this wasn't the first time for the captain to say those words to Tony. That knowledge somehow made him madder.  
Tony left the room, leaving team Gibbs in MTAC alone. Each member couldn't stop thinking about the resignation of their SFA.  
McGee was the first to recover, "He is just playing a prank to get back at us. I'm sure he is. He just wants some attention that's it."

Gibbs was beyond angry at this point, "_You_ think, McGee? This whole mess is created by your stupid prank and now instead of fixing your mistakes you are blaming him? Well if it is just a prank then why the hell there is a resignation letter on my desk? Answer me!"

Ziva broke in, "Gibbs don't be angry at Tim. We all know Tony will be back. He _loves_ his job way much to leave and he can _never_ hold any grudge long toward _you_."

Gibbs sighed, "I hope you are right, Ziver." With that Gibbs made his way towards bullpen with McGee and Ziva behind him.

* * *

When they arrived at the bullpen Gibbs didn't see Tony; for a moment he was scared that may be he had already left. McGee noted that Tony was coming from the director's office, and pointed in that direction for the other's to see. Of course, Gibbs had forgotten, he had to submit all that paperwork to Vance first.

After entering the bullpen Tony immediately started to clear his desk. Not paying any attention to his co-workers, he just took his things. No one knew what to say, but they were saved by Ducky's entry in the bullpen. The M.E. directly stood in front of Tony, who looked up, surprised at Ducky's closeness.

"Dr. Mallard…" Tony stated formally.  
Gibbs flinched at the wording once again; Tony hadn't called Ducky Dr. Mallard in ten years. It was like they were strangers all over again - but Ducky didn't looked fazed by the turn of events. "Anthony my boy; please hear me out before you say anything."  
Tony nodded, stunned by Ducky's behavior, and let him continue, "I want to apologize for yesterday. What I did was out of line and I had no reason to do that. You have to understand Anthony, that it was just a mistake in judgment on my part. Rather a grim mistake I agree but I had no intention of hurting you. Please forgive me, Anthony."  
Everyone else was speechless at this turn of events. The sincerity in Ducky's tone was overwhelming.

Ziva was the first to speak, and did so spitefully, "He resigned today."

Ducky smiled , "Did you Anthony? I have to say that was a good decision. "

Whatever Gibbs thought Ducky would say, well _that_ was definitely not it. Apparently Tony also was having hard time believing Ducky as he stared at him.

Ducky sighed in understanding and continued, "Don't look at me like that Anthony. I knew it was inevitable and I'm really sad that I may lose a good friend like you but I understand. To tell you the truth I think you should have accepted Rota."

"You and I both, Ducky," Tony muttered, once again starting to clean his desk.

What _were_ they talking about? Gibbs decided to get the information from Ducky afterwards.

"Now Anthony please tell me is there anything I can help you with?"

"No Ducky; actually I'm just going on a vacation. I will resign after it is over," Tony said finishing his cleaning. There was nothing personal on Tony's desk now.

"Why not now, what is it, Anthony?" Ducky looked worried now.

"Well Ducky, it is a long story and I have something really important to do now so I will tell you when I come back, ok?"

Gibbs heard the hidden words in that dialogue.' I'm not calling you and you will not call me.' From the slight sadness in Ducky's eyes it was clear that he too received that message. "It is certainly all right, my boy. Again, _I truly am sorry_ for my part, Anthony."

"It's nothing Ducky. I'll talk to you when I come back. Bye. "  
With that Tony started making his way towards the elevator. Gibbs followed Tony, ready to talk some sense into _his_ SFA.

When Tony entered in the elevator with Gibbs in tow he never even gave any reaction. He just pressed the button for lobby and stared straight ahead. Gibbs waited two seconds after the doors closed and pressed the STOP button as he always did.

* * *

review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry for the late update but real life sometimes gets to busy. :)

So for make up to you I made this chapter extra long.

thanks to my wonderfull Beta- tealrose.

and special thanks to flying piglet, who answered and is answering my many questions regarding the story.

Chap 11

_Previously: When Tony entered in the elevator with Gibbs in tow he never gave any reaction. He just pressed the button for lobby and stared ahead of himself. Gibbs waited just two seconds after the doors closed and pressed the STOP button, turning towards Tony._

For a moment both of them just stared at each other. In the end Gibbs broke the silence when it was apparent that Tony was not going to help him, "Are you going to tell me what is going on, or do I have to head slap that information out of you?"

"It doesn't concern you, Agent Gibbs," he was answered with a sigh, and Tony tried to start the elevator again. Gibbs stopped Tony's hand halfway, and Tony glared yet again at him.  
"What do you want Gibbs? Well, if you wanted that resignation, you just missed your chance."

"My question is simple Dinozzo…what is happening?"

Tony could feel his self control breaking from the start of this morning; he was angry at Gibbs. Not at the team, not at Ducky no with them it was just disappointment. But with Gibbs he was angry and his need to control. For some unknown reason he wanted to shout and howl and punch Gibbs, and somehow Tony was able to hold it back. Finally after all this time Gibbs was asking him what was wrong? He breathed in harshly and replied, "My answer was simple too Gibbs. It does not concern you."

"The hell it doesn't. You are resigning and you want to say that it does not concern me? Is this all because of that stupid prank?"

That was the last straw; Tony could practically hear his self control breaking. "Agent Gibbs even if you don't know, I do have a life outside of your team. Whatever is happening with my life is not about your team. As for the resignation, how shallow do you think I am? Do you really think I would resign just because of a prank? No Gibbs, I'm resigning because I finally got your message. You people want me to resign so that is precisely what I'm doing. "

Gibbs just couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. Why the hell did everyone in the building think that he wanted Tony out of his team?

"What the hell are you talking about Dinozzo? No one wants you to resign."

Normally this much would be enough for Tony. But today he wasn't even affected by Gibbs.

"Whatever, Gibbs. All right then, you don't want me to leave. But I want to leave. So yes I am resigning."

Gibbs knew a losing battle when he saw one. Anger was not working; he had to talk to Tony to make it clearer. He took a deep breath and tried a different tact.

"Tony something is wrong. You have your war face on. Something big is happening; please just tell me what is wrong. "

'That must be a record one of the longest dialogues I have ever heard Gibbs say to me,' Tony thought to himself, but strangely it didn't matter.

"Well you don't need to be affected by my life Agent Gibbs. I will make sure that my life doesn't cause a problem for you again. "

Gibbs flinched at those words. He knew that his words had caused damage. But it wasn't like Tony to say anything about it. Tony was more of a 'forgive and forget' kind of guy.

"You know I was joking Dinozzo," Gibbs couldn't keep his irritation out of his voice.

"Sure you were. Just like you were joking when you told me to die quietly, like when you compared me to a psychopath? For a man who is known for his grumpy moods you sure as hell make many 'jokes'," Tony air quoted the last word, a blank expression on his face now.

Damn; how the hell did Tony know about that conversation? It was difficult fixing one rude remark, but how the hell could he fix all of them when he didn't know which ones he had heard? He didn't even mean them. Gibbs asked quietly, "Why didn't you say anything at that time?"

"Well contrary to yours and other's beliefs, Agent Gibbs I don't seek attention. I let them all believe that I thought that they were just jokes. Making me more the fool that I didn't say anything, but now I know better. You seriously should have told me Agent Gibbs I would have stopped years ago. Hell I would have said yes to Jeanne."

Tony lost his energy at the end, sadness taking its place. But Gibbs wanted to know what this thing with Jeanne was. The captain also said something about choosing Jeanne.

"What do you mean you should have chosen Jeanne?"

"Oh, now that I don't think is any of your business. But what difference can it make now? After Jeanne learned the truth of who I was she asked me to choose between her and this job. She wanted me to come with her. After all I had done she wanted me to come."

Gibbs was stunned for a moment. This was the first time he saw how much Jeanne Bennoit had affected Tony. And he felt like killing Jenny. It was clear what Tony had chosen and Gibbs was glad for that. Okay, more than glad. He wanted to tell Tony that, but before he could say anything Tony started talking again quietly.

"I should have chosen her. At least she didn't find my voice as repulsive as you guys apparently do."

Gibbs barely stopped himself from flinching again at those words.

"Tony we don't..." Gibbs stopped, stunned, and then asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me, Tony?"

Tony started to look even angrier at that.  
"Oh now, let's see; why didn't I tell my superior who was hell bent on showing me my place in the team and angry at me for following the director's orders. Who not to mention was also hell bent on showing me that I was in that situation and that it was _my own fault_?"

Gibbs noticed that Tony avoided calling him boss instead going with superior. This was turning bad...really bad. He made a mental note of head slapping himself afterwards. Why had he been that hard on Tony? Why didn't he notice that Tony was suffering? No, this wasn't the time for self pity; this was time for fixing this damn problem before Dinozzo could resign.

"We are not discussing this in an elevator; my place at six tonight. We will..."  
Gibbs order was cut between by an angry Tony, "I have other plans agent Gibbs; plus I don't think there is anything left to discuss."  
Now Gibbs was at his wits end. What the hell was Tony's problem?  
He decided to be a little stern, adding a touch of plea, "I think we need to talk so you are coming Dinozzo, and that's an order."

Tony smirked at that, catching the way Gibbs was trying to go; he could still read the bastard. He could play hard ball too.  
"I'm on leave agent Gibbs I don't _have_ to follow your orders. Hell, I'll just convince Kevin that I should resign immediately if that's what you want."

Gibbs was out of his depths here why the hell Dinozzo was hell bent on resigning? He had to make him believe what he said next!

"Get this through your thick skull, Tony. I DON'T WANT YOU TO RESIGN. All I want is to do is help. To do that, I _need_ to know what is going on!" In the end he was shouting at his SFA, and he had to calm back down to show the truth on his face.

Gibbs thought that this would placate Tony. But it just made Tony angrier.  
"Oh, so _now_ you want to help? Oh, yeah, just great… I don't know what you think Agent Gibbs but you don't get to just barge in my life only whenever you want to."

Gibbs had to hide his shock at this, and kept plugging on, "What the hell is your problem Dinozzo? You are not answering any of my questions, and you are hell bent on resigning. News flash…_I'm not letting you_."  
Gibbs anger lashed out at the end, he couldn't stop it. But for the first time in a long time, his anger was answered by Tony's own anger.

"You can't stop me Gibbs. All I have to do is just go up and hand a new resignation to Vance."

Gibbs didn't have an answer for that. He knew that Tony was telling the truth. He had to rein his anger back. He needed to use words carefully here not anger and well… Gibbs groaned internally; he was not so good with words. So the only option now was to make sure that Tony would return to his team after this leave was finished. Everything else could be sorted out later. So he took a deep breath and started again.

"What do you want me to do Dinozzo?" He had no choice; he had to let Tony choose.

"What I _want_ you to do? Well, for starters, I want you to leave me alone so I can solve this mess. Just stop intruding and leave me alone to fight, just like you always do."

Gibbs was shocked by Tony's response; what the hell did he meant by 'leave me alone like you always do?' He was sure that Jeanne was one time that he had dropped the ball, but how many other times did that happen and he had been unaware? Tony was not paying attention to Gibbs now as he closed his eyes to think and rubbed his head. Gibbs knew he had guilt written all over his face as cases flew through his head even as Tony kept talking. Gibbs had to shake himself out of memories.

"…and I want you to keep the team away from me. I kept them away from you when you took your little vacation in Mexico. Now I want you to do same. I don't want McGee checking my locations, Ziva cornering me in the men's room like she always does. And _no_ late night shouting matches with Abby, because trust me Gibbs I will not hesitate in issuing a restriction order."  
Gibbs knew everything was lost when even Abby was not allowed to contact. There was no other option but to agree; they had messed up big time. If keeping everyone else away was the only way to keep Tony on his team, well then so be it; even for a while then that's what he would do. Gibbs took a breath before he spoke.

"Ok. But on one condition."  
He had expected, no, hoped for some sort of reaction from Tony. Some kind of smart comment about 'come on boss at least let me win one time,' with a big pouty face.  
What he got was a blank face which showed the 'I expected that' look. It was also the 'why would you do anything for me' look. That was the way Tony used to react when he had first come here.

A voice whispered inside Gibbs, 'But he learned to trust here,' the other voice argued, and he realized it was himself before Kate. 'Yes,' he argued back at himself, 'but when he came he had that childishness and smile.'

It snarked back at him heatedly, 'Now he doesn't trust you, and somehow you managed to destroy his smile and childishness.' The thought that he may have destroyed Tony's childish nature was too much for handling right now. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Tony's question.

"What is your condition?"

Well he can wallow in misery later now he had to do something to fix this, so he said quietly, "You will call me if things get out of control."

"Why would I..." Tony looked confused, something Gibbs hadn't seen in a long time, but he pushed it aside to make his point as best he could.

"That's my condition, Tony. Give me your word that you will call me if things get out of hand and I promise that no one from this team will call you on your vacation."

For a moment Tony stared at Gibbs trying to find out any sign of deviousness. But he found none. He was profoundly confused; Gibbs had made it clear that he didn't want him here so why ... but somehow Tony knew he had to say yes to get out of here.

"Ok. I give you my word."

"Good," and with that Gibbs started the lift. It took moments for the lift to reach the lobby. When they both exited the lift they were greeted by Palmer.

Jimmy Palmer had started the day with one single agenda: 'let the team know that they had well and truly messed up.'  
He had entered early and had found Dr. Mallard. Like every other time the ME had no idea about what had happened in the bullpen yesterday, so Jimmy told him everything, even Gibbs' comment about Tony seeking attention. The old man was angry at Gibbs. The ME told him about his discussion with Gibbs and about his decision to go up and apologize to Tony. With that he had left for the bullpen. But when after some time the ME had returned with the news of Tony's resignation Jimmy was happy for his friend. He tried to find Tony but when he couldn't he choose the safest option of waiting in the entrance lobby.

When the elevator doors opened showing Gibbs and Tony, Jimmy started talking even before Tony could make his way out of the elevator. "I'm really happy that you resigned Tony. I thought you would just smile and let this one pass like every other time. But thank God you have some sense left in you. "

Gibbs saw Tony's expression change completely after seeing Palmer. He wasn't blind he was aware of the friendship between his SFA and Palmer. He had no doubt that it has started when he was in Mexico. Whenever their friendship started it was sure that Palmer was a good friend. But he certainly hadn't expected this reaction from Palmer.

"Well Jimmy you see about the resignation... Kevin told me to change my resignation to a leave of absence. "

"He did? But why would he?" Palmer's face turned from relieved to shock in an instant.

"Well…that's a long story."  
Tony eyed Palmer as he said this. Jimmy just patiently waited for him to explain. Unlike Palmer Tony was aware of the death glare Gibbs was giving to Jimmy. He had to tell Jimmy, but he couldn't, not right now in front of Gibbs. This was the one true friend that had stood at his side when everyone else left him alone; he owed Jimmy an explanation, and knew he could with no biting remarks back.

"Well, I'm waiting Tony." Jimmy said patiently, and Tony wanted to hug him.

"As I said it's a long story, and you have work to do. Just come for a drink today at six and we will discuss this, all right? "

Gibbs was watching closely to Palmer's reaction. He didn't like the fact that Palmer wanted Tony to resign but overall he was a good friend to Tony, so he pushed the other thought aside. Apparently he was also the only person from the office Tony was allowing himself to keep in contact with. So Gibbs would have to make do now for now.

Gibbs broke in to their friendly looks, "You are telling him now. I will talk to Ducky, Palmer. You go with Tony."

As Gibbs expected, both Tony and Palmer turned to him with eyes full of anger, but also surprise.

"Gibbs you can't..." Tony started to speak but Gibbs stopped him before he could continue, "I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you want to tell Palmer. If you remember he is not the part of the deal of no contact you made."  
Well that stopped Tony but Palmer was still glaring at Gibbs, so he pulled out something he remembered from earlier that would make Jimmy think of Tony instead, "Palmer, take him to a restaurant as he hasn't eaten anything in last twenty-four hours."

Gibbs knew that Tony would see this as betrayal even though it hadn't been a secret; besides he wasn't taking care of himself and it was a sure thing that Gibbs wouldn't be allowed to force feed him. So this was the only option.

Palmer turned his glare onto Tony, much to Gibbs' satisfaction and relief, "You...what? We are leaving now, Tony I don't care what you say, move it. You are eating with me right now!"  
With that and a suspicious glare thrown towards Gibbs, Palmer started making his way towards the outside with Tony. Gibbs was impressed; he never thought that the kid could even talk that much without stuttering. Tony glared at Gibbs for few seconds and then followed after Palmer.

Gibbs had also noticed that Palmer was aware of 'the captain,' as well as the first name basis, as he had not asked who he was. Well now all he had to do was pressure Palmer for information. It wasn't a good move, and Tony was going to be angry, but he was worried and there was always rule eighteen.

Tony had spilled the whole multitude of situations on the way to the restaurant, and now they were sitting quietly eating. Tony was eating slowly, but at least he was eating healthy, Jimmy thought, even as he finally asked him, "So, what are you going to do now Tony?"

He had no idea why Tony was not running in circles screaming his head off; he knew he would be. If news like this was ever thrown at him; Jimmy was sure that he would go ballistic. But Tony was surprisingly calm.

Tony looked at Jimmy, and a small smile made its way on Tony's face because of his friend's reaction. Jimmy was still pale as a ghost now, even though he had bravely said nothing until now. Tony had started his tale from Ziva's dinner and had told Jimmy everything. Well, except the little prank his colleagues had played. He was sure that Jimmy would probably kill McGee and David if he ever found out. And Tony didn't have time for that right now. He decided to answer Jimmy first.

"Well, I'm going to gather all the information on this Emily Brown. The DNA results are still pending. But I'm convinced that he is my son as the facial resemblance is too much to ignore."

For a moment Jimmy gave some thought to Tony's answer, and then replied, "Well that's understandable. But what I'm asking is what are you going to do regarding the boy? What about custody? Are you applying for yourself or you are going to help Emily? And what about that social worker…are you going to ask for a new one?"

"One question at a time gremlin, I'm not a super computer," Tony tried to add some humor, but the look Jimmy sent his way was enough for him to start answering seriously. "Well the thing about the custody depends on what I find on Emily. Because even if he is my child; we both would agree that I would not be a good father figure."

Jimmy tried to oppose Tony; but Tony cut him off by stating, "I know you don't think so but think about it: my job is dangerous, there is no fixed time on work, and even when I resign it's a given that I will still choose law enforcement to work in. So factoring that in, adding a child to that is not a good idea."

"So you are just going to help her and then walk out of their life?" Jimmy knew him too well to believe that.

That had truly been the first thought in Tony's mind, but not now, and he shook his head at Jimmy.  
"No, I will make Emily agree for some kind of joint custody at least. Maybe I can have him on weekends or stuff like that. It really all depends on Emily's background check. If I find the smallest problem in her _then_ I'm going for full custody."

Jimmy was happy with that answer, and grinned even as he asked, "Ok, good; so have you chosen your lawyer?"

"Yes, in fact I'm going to arrange a meeting today."

"Ah…what about the social worker, and how are you going to deal with him?"

"Well… I have a plan on how to turn his presence in an, shall we say, an opportunity of sorts. See what happens," Tony said with a wolfish smile.

Jimmy knew that smile and knew well his friends penchant for working people. If that man wanted to he could play politics better than Sec Nav. Jimmy grinned; he was actually starting to feel sorry for Davis.

_Back at the NCIS Building:_

Ten minutes after leaving Dinozzo and Palmer, Gibbs was again standing in the elevator with a cup of coffee in hand. He was still not sure what exactly was happening here. Tony had said that yesterday's prank was not the reason for his leaving, so then why was Tony leaving? There was only one person who could answer; Gibbs headed toward Abby's lab.  
When he reached the lab there was no noise (which Abby called music.) coming from inside. Finding no sign of Abby in the lab he simply headed towards Ducky's morgue and true to his thinking Gibbs was greeted with Abby, McGee and Ziva when he entered into autopsy. Ducky was standing next to them, and supremely angry at something they had said. McGee was looking like someone has just kicked his puppy, Abby was livid, and Ziva looked indifferent.

To his utter horror Abby was talking about calling Tony, and she had her cell in her hand. Damn it, he realized he should have gotten here earlier to talk to her.

"Abbs, you are not calling him." Gibbs said firmly, turning everyone's attention onto him.

Abby's gaze flew to him, pleading and angry, "But Gibbs he resigned! How could he do that to us Gibbs? I have no idea what is wrong with him… first he broke my trust by telling you about the Christmas gift thing. Then he didn't even apologize today to me! And now Timmy says he is resigning? I _have_ to talk to him. He should _know_ that it was just a prank and he is overreacting. "

At that moment Gibbs knew that stopping Tony was going to be difficult.

"Abby I promised him that not one of us will call him or try to locate his vehicle or phone or anything else. You have to stop right now."

Abby was pouting now, "Why would you do that Gibbs? How can we tell him that it was just a prank now?"

Gibbs was starting to get frustrated with Abby. He was already at his wits end and now he had to deal with a temperamental Abby. He tried to answer quietly, "I'm trying to fix this Abby… and this is not about the prank."

"What do you mean by this is not about the prank?" He should have known she would not have given it up.

Ducky broke in, his voice full of anger which was a very rare thing for the ME, "You should have noticed that Tony has been withdrawn since the case of royal woods, if you had paid any attention at all, Abigail."

Everyone was so shocked with Ducky's anger that they didn't notice the guilt and uncertainty crossing McGee's face.

Abby glowered in anger, "You are wrong Duckman, if there was something wrong Tony would have told me."  
Ducky shook his head at the young woman, "When? We told him not to talk Abigail, remember? I'm not sure how was he going to tell you that he had some problem if you were not talking to him."

Abby's face paled at that, and turned to Gibbs, "Tony has a problem? Oh no, we shouldn't have played the prank, Gibbs. What if he is angry and..."

Abby started crying. For a moment Gibbs was not sure what exactly happened; first she knew Dinozzo was resigning and next she was trying to threaten Tony. Now she was crying about him being angry?

Before he could say anything Abby started talking again, "Is he going to be ok Gibbs? May be I _should _call him. Yes, I will call him right now and... we should help him."

That made Gibbs remember what was being said before, "Abbs no calling him. Do you get it? I promised him that we would stay away."

That started a new bout of crying and wailing from her, "Why would you do that Gibbs? What if he gets injured and we don't know?"

Damn. He hadn't thought about that but then he suddenly remembered.

"Abbs calm down; I'm his medical proxy. If anything happens to him I will get a call, and then we can help him."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.

Jimmy Palmer was just entering the autopsy. His breakfast with Tony had been a hurried but necessary affair as Tony had too many things to do. Even in that short time Jimmy had noticed uncertainty and grief hidden yet written on his friends face; Tony should have all the help he could get. Yet this so called 'family' had chosen the same time to abandon him in ways he could not fathom. Jimmy was more than angry at team Gibbs; he was furious!

When Jimmy heard Gibbs talking about helping Tony it was the last straw. After all this they still though that he would come to them for help? He had had enough of this team; if Tony was not going to stand up then so be it - he would not keep his quiet now.

Jimmy broke into their thoughts quickly, "Well you are _not_ his next of kin anymore, Agent Gibbs. I am, so I don't think anyone will ever call you about it."

He was glad to see shock register on Gibbs face; the man who knew everything apparently had no idea about that change, and it had been years.

For the second time today, Gibbs stuttered. "How...he…when did that happened? Why you? He would definitely ask Abby about it first... "  
Gibbs eyes turned towards Abby who was trying to avoid his gaze, and realization dawned on him as well as disbelief.

He spoke grimly now, "Abbs, did he ask you about it? It was during my time in Mexico, wasn't it? What did you say, Abby?"

Jimmy again spoke up, "She said no. She thought it was like accepting that you would never come back."

"Abbs please tell me you didn't say that to him. Abby..." Gibbs angry voice was something that no one had ever seen directed at Abby, and Abby's silence was the only answer needed. Gibbs took a breath trying to control his raging emotions. Then new questions started to form in his mind.

"But why you? Why didn't he ask anyone else? "

Jimmy spoke again; he would not let the others get away with their silence either. "He never asked because he thought that everyone was thinking like Abby. Who could blame him? Everyone knew that you were his medical proxy. It_should have been_ the most logical thing to ask if he needed a proxy. So that's why I asked him and because I asked, he changed it to my name."

Palmer was too angry to notice that this was the first time he was talking that long in front of Gibbs. And Gibbs was still trying to accept that his team apparently left Tony to his own devices in such an important matter but...he came back then why...

He turned to Palmer, asking quietly now, "Why didn't he change it back to me when I returned?"

Palmer snorted at that, "Yes you certainly did. But at that time you were all about marking your territory, and no one knew how much you remembered. So he waited for you to show any sign that you remembered about the proxy thing; guess he is still waiting for you to ask. "

Gibbs suddenly heard Tony saying again clearly, 'leave me alone to fight this just like you always do.'  
It was evident that he too had left Tony to...oh God...when he screwed up, he really screwed up. Gibbs plugged on; he had to know.

"How many times?" Gibbs question threw everyone off guard. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards him.

Sensing the confusion he cleared his point, "How many times was he hospitalized?"

Understanding dawned on everyone's face as they all turned towards Palmer; Abby and McGee looking slightly guilty, as they didn't know either.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, I'm not going to break Tony's trust by telling you that."

Gibbs was beyond angry; how dare Palmer keep him in dark about Tony? Like it wasn't enough that Tony was hospitalized without his knowledge, now this man wanted to keep him in dark?

"Oh you will tell me, Palmer. I don't care about your oath or anything else. Tell me how many times?" Gibbs asked, ready to drive Palmer into the wall if he needed to. His forward stalk towards the young man was stopped by Ducky's voice.

"when he saved Gibbs and Ms. Tyler out of the ocean? I thought that he was looking paler than usual, but he said he was fine. Oh God; He was hospitalized then, wasn't he?"

Gibbs couldn't keep the dread filling his inside to stop. He was waiting for Palmer's answer hoping that it would be negative but when no answer came he became livid again with the young man.

"Answer him Palmer. Was he hospitalized? How bad was it?"

"No, I _don't_ have to answer you agent Gibbs. _None of you_ even asked him how he was doing, and now _suddenly _you want to know? "

Abby broke in pleading, her eyes full of tears and guilt, "We didn't know that he would be sick, Jimmy. You know we wouldn't have left him alone if we thought that he was sick. How could we have known that he would be sick? Please Jimmy, tell me is he ok? His throat was hurting yesterday but that can't turn into lung infection can it?"  
Gibbs thoughts roiled now; could this be about Tony's lungs? His breath caught in his throat in fear.

Ducky gently interrupted their thoughts, "No Abigail, it isn't about his lungs I would have noticed if it was," relieving both Abby and Gibbs. But still everybody stared at Jimmy waiting for confirmation that Ducky was right.

Jimmy sighed again, exasperated, "Oh, like now you people care? No, it's not about his health. Not like you cared when it was."

Gibbs glared at him, "Cut the crap Palmer. How were we supposed to know? Duck is the only one with medical knowledge and he _did _ask. Now will you just tell me what happened? "  
Like every other time, Gibbs turned his fear and guilt into anger. He was sure that Palmer would pale and start talking but to his surprise Ducky was the first one to speak.

"Ahhh...Jethro you see I _did_ ask about his wellbeing but the purpose of our meeting was not that. What I actually called him down here for was to thank him for saving your life, as I was sure you would never say the simple word. I think I owe a big apology to the lad, Mr. Palmer."

Jimmy answered Ducky, "Well as usual he forgave you Dr. Mallard; he gave me some speech about how you were concerned about Agent Gibbs here and how he was just fine. But I'm sorry to say that you should have known better."

Then he turned and stared at the rest of the team before continuing;

"Well it's not rocket science, if a normal person jumps in chilly water, breaks a windshield, unhinges the steering wheel with bare hands, saves two people and then perform CPR on _both of them_ the person giving CPR would be unconscious for at least an hour. You people are trained agents you are _supposed _to know this. Now just exchange that normal person with Tony, whose lungs are _already damaged_. What do you think a stunt like that would mean for him?"

There was deathly silence in the room. Gibbs was sure now that he should have noticed. He could feel guilt scratching inside him. But before he could say anything Ziva spoke almost snidely, "Then why didn't he say anything? We would have helped if he told us; but _no_… _he_ wanted to play the _martyr_."

Gibbs was sure that if it was possible Jimmy would have killed Ziva then and there; Gibbs would have helped whole heartedly.  
What caught him of guard though was the nod Tim had given to Ziva, as if accepting her point as valid. Were these people dumb? Hadn't they noticed that Tony never says things which would make him look vulnerable?

Abby answered Ziva's question with eyes full of tears, "Because he is Tony-boy, Ziva, he never says anything when he is hurting."

"Oh that is one point Abby; the second is he never knew." Everyone turned back to Jimmy again after this cryptic sentence.

"What do you mean he never knew?" McGee asked.

"Hmmm, well, ever hear of shock, Agent McGee? Or even adrenaline? After his stunt his body was working off of adrenaline and _then_ he entered into shock so it was impossible for him to know that there _was_ any problem. He even told me that he should go home and that a visit to the hospital was not necessary. I just can't imagine what _could have happened_ if I had listened to him."

Gibbs saw a tremor pass from Palmer's body; he knew then that whatever had happened was bad.

"What exactly happened Palmer?"

Gibbs thought that Palmer will again refuse to answer but he was still in the memory, as a haunted expression crossed his face as the young man continued and his face almost grey now, "They said that he would not make the night. They were sure that his lungs would collapse. They hooked him on a ventilator which was breathing for him completely, and then they pumped him full of antibiotics to avoid any infections. But they failed in that aspect; an infection started showing signs and everyone just gave up."

Gibbs was shocked, he could feel his heart stopping; they had given up? They thought he wouldn't make the night?

"_Why didn't you call me_? How could you not call me? What were you thinking; I had a right to know!" Gibbs snarled at Jimmy now, standing merely inches away from him. Jimmy suddenly snapped out of his memory.

"Oh I did, Agent Gibbs. He had even asked me to call you. He ordered me not to call Dr. Mallard as he was busy with Mrs. Mallard at the time. But he didn't want anybody else to know. Gibbs, he _did_ specifically ask me to call you, to which I continued to do so…again and again and again. Then when I realized that your cell must be in the lake I called Dr. Mallard and he said that you were gone to drop Maddie back home."

Gibbs knew what would have happened after that. Tony must have thought that Maddie was more important than him. At the moment he wanted to kill himself; how could he do that? He had left his dying SFA for just bringing Maddie to her home, and all when the person who saved Maddie's life was on the verge of dying?

Jimmy continued, "When he was conscious again I told him I could not get a hold of you. He then told me not to disturb you. I was standing there thinking that my best friend would die from a lung infection. That may be it would be just like after the whole Jeanne thing, he will simply give up. I was there Agent Gibbs, you were not - so don't you dare to tell me what I should have done. You don't have the liberty. "

This time it was Palmer who was on Gibbs face voice full of rage. Jimmy realized how close he was to punching Gibbs, and started to back away slowly. Gibbs saw the apology making its way in Palmer's face but he was glad when none came. He knew he deserved that rage. Palmer shouldn't be the one apologizing. Slowly Palmer continued to back up and put some distance between them.

"What happened after that, Mr. Palmer?" Everyone was thankful for Ducky's question.

Jimmy sighed; he had started this, he had to finish this one part. "Well, somehow he beat the infection before it could fully develop, and slowly started breathing on his own. They were sure that he wouldn't make the night. You should have seen their faces when two days later he was signing his AMA forms. If I remember the incident with the rescue started on Wednesday night and the director gave the team a leave for Thursday and Friday. No one showed up on the weekend as your team was not on call, so when on Monday came, Tony went to work as usual, and he was back to his normal self. There _were_problems but you know him; he just kept quiet and no one ever noticed."

Jimmy couldn't keep the sadness and contempt out of his voice. He had wanted to tell them this for years and now that he had he didn't want to stay here with them.  
He glanced at Dr. Mallard who somehow knew his intentions and gave him a small nod. With that he left the morgue silently, leaving team Gibbs to a whole lot of guilt and misery.

Unaware of the events in NCIS Tony was on a call; one he knew he needed to make.

"Emily? We need to meet. We have important matters to discuss."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Bremember that this is a dead air story and I promise that Gibbs will hear about what happened in royal woods but we just have to wait for some time.

Reviews make me happy. :)


End file.
